A Consequencia
by joh chan
Summary: De repente um novo inimigo surge,o que ele quer? vingança, contra quem? a escolha de Inuyasha levará Kagome para outros braços e um novo amor? quem poderia protegê-la? COMPLETA!
1. Libertação

INUYASHA E SUA TURMA NÃO ME PERTENCEM, SÃO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Sempre tive vontade de ler uma fic desse gênero, mas nunca encontrei, então resolvi eu mesma posta-la. Vamos ver se alguém mais se interessa.

Inuyasha e os outros estavam lutando contra um youkai touro gigantesco enviado por Naraku, próximo do vilarejo de Kaede.

– Inuyasha, cuidado – gritou Kagome

O Youkai havia atirado bolas de fogo da boca em direção a Inuyasha (N/A: sou péssima para cenas de luta), este tentava desviar, mas o youkai, devido os fragmentos, era muito rápido. Sango lançou o osso voador, mas o youkai desviou com facilidade, Kagome atira uma flecha, mas o monstro desvia e a flecha acaba acertando uma rocha que estava presa à montanha, Inuyasha novamente saca a tetsusaiga

– FERIDA DO VENTO – o golpe finalmente acerta – há, consegui!

– Muito bem Inuyasha, você esta melhorando muito com a tetsusaiga

– Mas é claro, Miroku

Kagome foi pegar os fragmentos do monstro, que haviam caído perto da rocha qu foi acertada pala flecha. Quando ela se aproximou a rocha começou a emitir uma luz e parecia estar se quebrando.

– Que energia estranha

– O que foi kagome? – gritou Inuyasha

A rocha finalmente se quebrou

– Saia daí kagome! – gritou Sango

– AHHHHHHH

Kagome foi jogada pela força da explosão

– Kagome, você está bem? – perguntou Inuyasha

– Sim, não foi nada

Quando a fumaça se dissipou uma forma começou a aparecer, era um homem

– Muito bem, querida, sabia que um dia me libertaria

– ah? Quem é você – perguntou Inuyasha, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo homem

– O que foi Kikyo? Esqueceu tão cedo de mim?

– Quê? Quem é você, e você conhece a Kikyo?

– conhece? Você é a Kikyo, pode até estar em um novo corpo, mas é a minha predestinada

– predestinada, que história absurda. De onde conhece a Kikyo e DIGA logo quem é você – falou o meio-youkai, já sem paciência

– Não ouse tocar em mim – quando disse isso um campo de força saiu de seu corpo e jogou Inuyasha longe – meu nome é Kogido e estou aqui para reclamar o que é meu por direito, a vida de Kikyo. "maldição, meu corpo ainda não está completo, tenho que recuperar minhas forças". Venha Kikyo, de me meu poder

– eu não sou a Kikyo

– seu maldito, vou acabar com você – Inuyasha, que estava ferido pelo youkai saca a tetsusaiga e a ferida do vento já esta formada, ele corre para ataca-lo

– Kikyo será MINHA e você, não impedirá – ele lança uma bola de energia com as mãos e a espada volta ao normal. - "não estou com todo meu poder, até mesmo esse maldito poderá me destruir, melhor figir"- ele começa a virar fumaça e vai desaparecendo – VOLTAREMOS A NOS VER KIKYO

– Mas quem será esse homem? – disse kagome

– Não passa de um covarde

– Mesmo assim, ele é muito forte, desfez a transformação da tetsusaiga – disse Miroku

– O estranho é que ele parece conhecer a sacerdotisa Kikyo, não será melhor perguntar à senhora Kaede para ver se ela o conhece?

– Boa idéia Sango.

Inuyasha não esquecia as palavras de Kogido – "ele falava de uma forma tão estranha, como se houvesse uma história entre eles, _minha predestinada_, não gostei da forma como aquele sujeito se referiu a **minha** Kikyo (N/A: no anime ele tem sempre essa de posse, tanto pela káh como Kikyo), de um jeito ou de outro, vou acabar com ele"

Eles voltaram para o vilarejo e foram falar com Kaede

– Kogido? Não nunca ouvi falar, e que me lembre minha irmã também nunca falou, mas há um ancião do outro lado do rio, atrás da montanha, demora uns três dias de viajem, ele morava aqui há alguns anos, por muitos anos ajudou minha irmã nas batalhas, talvez ele possa dar as respostas.

Eles foram a procura desse ancião, queriam descobrir o mistério de Kogido e qual a ligação com Kikyo, principalmente um certo meio-youkai. Eles chegaram numa casa valha, perto de um rio, como Kaede havia dito, havia uma moça com alguns baldes de água

– Que moça mais linda – foi se adiantando Miroku, mas esse foi impedido por Sango com um puxão de orelha

– Não estamos aqui por isso, monge devasso

– esse miroku não aprende mesmo – falou Shippou

– com licença – adiantou Kagome – estamos procurando o senhor Hori

– o que querem com ele?

– Perguntar se ele se lembra de um homem chamado Kogido

– Isso tem haver com uma batalha da sacerdotisa Kikyo não é?

Ela os convidou para entrar e começou a falar

– meu nome é Shiori, Hori é meu avô, mas sinto dizer ele morreu há anos

– HÁ, isso foi total perda de tempo – falou Inuyasha

– calma Inuyasha, ela não tem culpa

– claro que eu sei disso Kagome, mas essa viajem toda foi por nada.

– Um momento, meu avô me contou histórias das lutas da sacerdotisa, inclusive nessa, ele estava lá.

– devia ter dito isso antes, feh

– Ele dizia que a sacerdotisa tinha muitos inimigos, a maioria youkais, mas kogido era humano

– Disso já sabemos

– Inuyasha deixe-a continuar, por favor,

– Bem, ele morava no vilarejo, meu avô dizia que ele era um rapaz muito bom, mas houve uma guerra e ele teve que ir, os jovens que voltaram diziam que ele havia morrido, anos depois ele reapareceu, mas parece que algo havia mudado nele, ele queria a jóia de 4 almas, a sacerdotisa lutou contra ele, mas ele era muito forte. No fim ele, aparentemente, a amaldiçoou, disse que ele ressurgiria pelas mãos dela, em busca de vingança ele a encontraria e **a partir dela** ele recuperaria seus poderes e estaria completo novamente

– Como assim "a partir dela"? – disse Miroku

– Não sei ao certo, meu avô dizia que era porque só a sacerdotisa poderia devolver seus poderes, como ele faria isso...

– "Se é mesmo assim, Kikyo corre perigo" – Inuyasha se levanta

– A onde vai Inuyasha? – perguntou Shippou

– Tenho que ver uma coisa – ele olha para Kagome, mas desvia o olhar

– "ele vai atrás dela"

– Nos vemos no vilarejo da velhota

Inuyasha sai correndo atrás da Kikyo, não tinha certeza onde ela estaria, mas não importava a encontraria, correria o quanto fosse preciso para mante-la a salvo.

Bem é só isso, quem não tiver conta e quiser entrar em contato comigo, meu email esta no meu perfil.


	2. Sob Ataque

Ao ouvir isso Inuyasha correu. Enquanto isso Shiori estava perto do lago observando seu reflexo.

– será possível que o monstro das histórias que meu avô me contava está mesmo vivo?

Ao perceber melhor viu que tinha um homem atrás dela, cabelo castanho curto, preso num rabo de cavalo, belo por sinal, mas tinha um olhar estranho, de imediato ela se levantou para encará-lo, ao fazer isso ele agarrou seu rosto com força e a suspendeu no ar.

– o q...o que você quer?

– você é linda garota, mas para eu viver você tem que morrer – ele ergueu a espada no alto, a lâmina refletia o pouco brilho do sol, já quase se pondo, e desceu com toda força em direção a garota.

No vilarejo de kaede a turma estava conversando sobre as últimas descobertas. Quando se ouviu gritos.

– senhora kaede estamos sendo atacados por youkais, muitos deles

– Vamos! – falou Miroku – Kagome melhor você ficar por aqui com shippou e a senhora Kaede.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo enquanto Sango e Miroku saiam, o numero era impressionante, youkai touro, centopéias, corvos, vários tipos de youkais. Miroku usava seu cetro, com a proximidade dos oponentes algum aldeão poderia ser sugado, Sango hora o osso voador, hora a espada. Mas por mais que os aldeões ou o casal tentasse o numero parecia não diminuir. Sango estava lutando com um youkai, ele ergueu a espada e cravou no oponente, que se desfez em pó.

– Miroku, o que está havendo, eles parecem youkais, mas...

– Não entendo mais nada, eles também não tem energia sinistra. É como se fossem fantasmas

Sango estava lutando com outro youkai, quando destruiu este apareceu um touro atrás dela pronto para acabar com ela e não tinha mais chance de escapar. Uma flecha com um brilho rosado atravessou o youkai antes que atingisse Sango. Era Kagome do alto da colina atirando flechas e Shippou ao seu lado com seu...

– fogo de raposa, esses youkais são muito fracos

Sango sorriu para a amiga, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver uma luz branca atrás da amiga e aquele homem. Shippou foi jogado da colina, Kagome se virou para ver e o homem a agarrou pela cintura e desapareceu com Kagome naquela mesma luz, sem deixar qualquer rastro, nem mesmo o arco.

– KAGOMEEEEEEEE

Inuyasha estava na casa de Shiori, quando sentiu um cheiro de sangue, ele sabia de quem era, mas não acreditava, ele procurou a fonte do cheiro para ter certeza. Não restava duvida, era Shiori. O hanyou não conseguiu salvá-la.

Uma bola de luz branca enorme apareceu numa floresta, quando esta se dissipou apareceu Kogido e kagome, ele a jogou no chão.

– AH, AI, O QUE VOCÊ QUER? Era você que estava por trás daqueles youkais não era? Por que me seqüestrou?

– Você não entende não é mesmo? Somos destinados, sempre fomos, mas você me traiu, há muito tempo atrás, me roubou e me lacrou, agora – ele tira a espada da bainha – para ter minha carne completa, preciso do seu sangue também.

Ele levanta a espada prestes a atacar Kagome, ela via seu fim, num ato brusco ela se vira e se prepara para correr, mas é tarde a lâmina desce com toda a força e velocidade em direção a suas costas.

É esse cap ficou pequeno

E agora o que acontecerá com kagome?

**Lykah-chan: **adorei o comentário, e obg por ter add aos favoritos. Se vc ñ gosta da Kikyo nesse cap deve ter detestado, eu pessoalmente ñ tenho nada contra ela, tenho raiva pelo q ela fez com a Káh, mas tm epi q dá pena (47, nesse dá dó XD, tanto p/ káh, como p/ kikyo )

Valeu, bjo e cont acompanhando


	3. Um novo heroi

Rin estava voando nas costas de Haruru (N/A: não sei se é assim q se escreve), quando uma luz branca muito forte apareceu, o dragão fico cego por seu brilho e não conseguia mais controlar seu vôo, eles foram rumo ao chão. A queda foi violenta, mas a menina estava bem.

– Haruru, você tá bem? – ela pegou na pata no amigo – acho que você não vai conseguir voar desse jeito, e agora, onde será que estamos, será que o senhor Seshomaru irá nos encontrar?

Em outra parte da floresta, Kagome corria sem rumo, segurava seu arco com toda força, ela não sabia se Kogido a seguia, mas tinha que fugir ou provavelmente morreria, sua visão estava turva, ela corria entre os arbustos, mas mal conseguia ver, acabara sendo ferida e estava perdendo muito sangue, alem de estar tudo completamente escuro, e seu corpo clamava por descanso, mas o medo não a deixava parar. Ela acabou escorregando num barranco.

– AHHHHHH

Ao tocar enfim do chão estava já sem forças para continuar a fuga, mas ela uma figura a sua frente, provavelmente um youkai era enorme e tinha a forma de um dragão, agora estava perdida de vez, mas estava tão cansada que só rezava para que ele acabasse logo com seu sofrimento.

– Inu...

Enfim kagome cedeu ao cansaço e desmaiou.

**NO VILAREJO DE KAEDE**

Inuyasha acabava de chegar, ele não acreditava no que via, o vilarejo tinha sido atacado, e tinha cheiro de sangue humano por tudo que é lado, mas não encontrava nenhum cheiro de youkai, talvez tivesse sido alguma guerra como outras mais. Ele foi até a cabana de Kaede.

– Velhota, o que aconteceu aqui?

– Kogido ele nos atacou há algumas horas

– Estão todos bem?

Kaede virou o olhar, não queria olhar o hanyou nos olhos

– Diga logo o que aconteceu

– Ele levou a Kagome, aproveitou a distração dos youkais fantasmas e a seqüestrou

– Se eu estivesse aqui ela estaria a salvo, a culpa é minha – Inuyasha falava aquelas palavras com muito ódio de si mesmo – onde estão Sango e Miroku? Eles estão bem?

– Eles saíram a procura da Kagome, mas ela desapareceu sem deixar rastro.

Inuyasha não podia mais esperar, quando Kaede terminou de falar ele já tinha partido.

**NO MEIO DA FLORESTA**

Kagome abria os olhos e via uma fogueira e um dragão de duas cabeças, provavelmente o mesmo que avistara na floresta, ela estava com uma faixa em volta do ferimento para tentar estancá-lo. Então reparou que havia uma menina cuidando da pata do dragão, mas quando Kagome tentou se mover

– AHHH

– não se mecha seu ferimento ainda está aberto

– hãn, eu conheço você, é a garotinha que anda com Sesshomaru. Rin não é?

– Sim, você está com um ferimento muito feio, melhor ficar quietinha

– estou melhor, meu nome é Kagome, eu...eu estava sendo perseguida

–não tinha ninguém, eu vi você cair daquele barranco, bem em baixo daquelas ervas.

–ervas? Talvez tenha alguma para o meu ferimento

–eu posso tentar achar, você só precisa me dizer como são

– não, deixe-me acompanhá-la, pode ser perigoso você sair sozinha, me dê o meu arco e as flechas

– mas você está ferida

–e você não pode arriscar sua vida para achar ervas para mim, e eu estou melhor

Elas foram a procura das ervas, por sorte aquele era um lugar que tinha uma grande variedade, elas achara até ervas para a pata de Haruru, e algumas frutas. Kagome estava amassando as ervas enquanto Rin passava um tipo de pasta no dragão, Kagome retirou a faixa e a blusa do colégio, ficando somente de sutien e Rin a observava inutilmente passar as ervas.

–quer ajuda?

–oh, obrigada

–você anda com o irmão do senhor Seshomaru não é verdade? Cadê ele, ele também está por aqui?

–o Inu...bem ele esta...**"ele foi procurar a Kikyo entã**"...ele teve que sair, então acabei vindo parar aqui. E o Sesshomaru?

–Ele saiu com o senhor Jaken e eu estava procurando por eles. Pronto terminei

– obrigada Rin! –

– não se preocupe Kagome, o senhor Sesshomaru vai achar a gente

Elas ficaram conversando, comeram as frutas e Rin já estava caindo no sono. Kagome ainda estava acordada, não conseguia parar de pensar no Inuyasha. Até que se rendeu ao sono e foi dormir também.

O sol já estava amanhecendo quando sentiu uma estranha presença, ela nunca sentiu isso, mas algo dentro de si a alertava sobre o perigo.

– Vamos Rin acorda – ela chamava a menina – vamos tem que se levantar

– hãn, Kago...- um bocejo - ... me o que foi?

– temos que sair daqui, vem – ela puxava a menina

–mas o Haruru ainda tá ferido ele não vai conseguir voar

– bem então vamos correr mesmo

Elas saíram correndo entre os arbustos, Kagome carregava o arco e flechas, mas o ferimento abriu novamente. Elas estavam num campo aberto, quando iam voltar para a mata fechada uma flecha apareceu bem na frente delas, quando elas se viraram viram Kogido

–achou que ia escapar de mim? Ô achou uma menininha, que linda

Kagome escondeu Rin atrás dela e falou baixinho

–quando tiver uma oportunidade...fuja e não olhe pra trás, entendeu?

– mas...

–eu já disse que não sou a Kikyo, não sei quem é você e se o que você quer é só a jóia de 4 almas...

–tenho meus próprios interesses, minha querida e você pode não ser a Kikyo, mas tem a alma dela.

Ele tirou a espada da bainha e corria com toda força na direção de Kagome esta, com toda rapidez que podia a, lançou a flecha e de um empurrão na menina, mas a flecha errou o alvo

–VAI RIN

A garotinha correu para o outro lado, entrando na floresta e Kagome se agarrou a Kogido para que ele não fosse atrás da menina e ele acabou soltando a espada. Ele a segurou nos braços.

– porque se importar com uma garota insignificante e sem importância...essa maldita é sua FILHA? como teve...EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ MALDITA

Ele jogou Kagome com toda força no chão, pega a espada do chão, Kagome não consegue se mover por causa do ferimento. Ele ergue a espada para dessa vez acabar com ela, seus olhos transbordavam ódio.

– não me importo se nunca mais serei completo, mas você, que tem a alma da Kikyo teve a ousadia de...minha maldição foi clara, você deveria ser minha, sua alma pertence a mim – Kagome pelas forças que lhe restavam, se rastejava para trás tentando fugir - como pode ter tido outro na sua vida

– não sei do que você está falando, já disse QUE NÃO SOU A KIKYO

– MALDITA... - Ele erguia a espada para acabar com Kagome, pronto para desferir o golpe final, mas uma pedra a certou sua cabeça, quando ele olhou pra trás viu a menina

– EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ MACHUCAR A KAGOME

–então veio ver a morte da mamãe, vou acabar com você antes

Ele anda lentamente até Rin, e essa olha para os lados sem saber por aonde ir. Ele pega uma adaga pequena, mas Kagome chega por trás, o faz virar e a adaga a caba ferindo ela mesma no abdômen. Kogido fala com a voz suave

– essa adaga não precisa do sangue dos meus assassinos, só a espada, já tenho o seu sangue e o da descendente de Hori, de você só falta compartilhar a alma

Ele puxa a adaga e Kagome cai no chão com a mão tampando o ferimento, sua blusa está totalmente manchada de sangue

–foge daqui Rin!

Kagome vê o homem se aproximando de Rin, mas uma figura de cabelos brancos aparece de dentro da floresta

–seja quem for, a salve

Kagome novamente não agüenta a gravidade dos ferimentos e desmaia.

Valeu, agradeço pelas reviews que bom q vocs estão gostando

Eu amo fics di inu/káh, mas tambm gosto do sessh/káh, só q a maiori é hentai

E ñ sou a maior fã desse tipo d fic, então to postando essa

Lykah-chan e Lah15, d novo q bom q estão gostando e qero q cont comentando e dizendo o q estão axando da fic

Esse CAP foi um pouco sangrento e se eu cont a pobre da káh vai acabar morrendo *****malévola, to brinkndo, prometo tentar ñ mexer mais c/ a integridad fisik da probrezinha XD


	4. Inimigos em comum

Kagome acorda e está novamente com uma faixa sobre seu corpo tampando o ferimento, só q desta vez há um ferimento em seu abdômen

– senhorita Kagome que bom que acordou

– Rin, o que aconteceu, AHHH – ela grita de dor ao tentar se levantar

– cuidado a senhorita está muito ferida, se feriu novamente para me salvar, eu não a obedeci quando me pediu para fugir, voltei e a senhorita se machucou – fala com o olhar baixo

– você correu perigo por minha culpa e se não fosse você eu estaria morta, Kogido sem duvida me mataria, e o que aconteceu com ele?

– o Senhor Sesshomaru apareceu, num disse que ele apareceria, ele lutou contra aquele homem, mas ele fugiu, Sr Sesshomaru é muito forte. Então ele encontrou essa caverna para que você descansasse

– o Sesshomaru fez isso mesmo? "nem nos mais absurdos sonhos eu imaginaria que teria a vida salva pelo Sesshomaru"

– vai tira esse kinomo esquisito para eu passar aquela pasta, encontrei sozinhas as ervas junto com Sr Jaken, ele ficou resmungando alguma coisa, mas disse que elas ajudariam na sua recuperação

– é ele tem razão

Kagome tira a blusa e a faixa, sua blusa estava completamente manchada de sangue e rasgada. Ela fica só de sutien e Rin prepara a mistura, ela passa em suas costas e depois vai passar no abdômen, Kagome dá alguns gemidos pela dor.

– pronto. Vê Sr Sesshomaru, ela já está bem melhor.

Ao ouvir isso Kagome se vira e vê Sesshomaru, ela imediatamente paga a blusa e se cobrir

– "tolice" depois eu quero falar com você a sós

– "ele deve querer que eu vá, mas não quer uma cena com a Rin". Certo

Ele sai sem dar importância a resposta da garota

– Rin, onde tem algum rio por aqui por perto?

– tem, lá embaixo. Por quê?

– preciso passar uma água, tentar pelo menos remover algum sangue.

– eu posso...

– não se preocupe, não estou mais sentido nenhuma dor. Mas você pode tentar encontrar mais ervas por favor.

– certo, ervas para dor, vou achar – fala com seu jeito todo doido

Kagome desce o morro como Rin indicou, novamente está só de sutien, sorte dela uma mata bem fechada e não ter nenhum vilarejo por perto, então pode ficar avontade

– droga, não vouconseguir tirar essa mancha, sangue logo...

– eu disse que deveria falar comigo

– hãn que? – ela se tenta se cobrir com a blusa molhada

– não estou interessado, mas se faz tanta questão, pelo menos use algo seco

Ele retira a faixa amarela da cintura (N/A: é uma faixa que ele usa, eu acredito ser grande, ele dá tantas voltas nele. Qualquer duvida olhem na foto do meu perfil) e joga para a garota

– oh, obrigada – ela se vira, solta a blusa e faz voltas com a faixa, faz uma espécie de blusa com uma só alça. – então o que quer? Quer que eu vá?

– não me importo com o que faça, mas se quer morrer cedo...pela grande quantidade que está usando seu cheiro praticamente desapareceu, só o que resta é o sangue que você derramou por essa floresta, nem mesmo um youkai completo a encontraria. Mas o que quero saber é sobre aquele homem "exalava cheiro humano, mas era muito poderoso, tinha uma energia impressionante"

– ele passou mais de 50 anos num lacre, eu quebrei seu lacre e ele quer ser completo, mas para isso ele precisa de mim, não sei porque. Isso é tudo que eu sei dele. E agora você quer que eu vá!

– por que acha isso?

– hãn, como assim? Não acredito que você queira ter problemas por uma mera humana que não te interessa.

– a menos que eu queira esses problemas

Ele se levanta da grama e sai sem se importar com a garota

– "aquele maldito, fez pouco de mim, me desafiou, não permitirei que um humano desprezível saia impune, se ele quer essa humana vai vir atrás dela, vou usá-la para encontrar aquele maldito, e com o cheiro dessas ervas o Inuyasha não vai me atrapalhar"

Sesshomaru sai da mata fachada e dá de cara com Jaken

–SSr SSesshomaru, o Ssr vai permitir que essa humana fique? Se ela ficar conosco trará problemas

– e você por acaso acha que eu já não saiba disso?

– então porque permitir...- Sesshomaru olha com frieza para o servo – perdão, perdão – diz se ajoelhando. – "será que isso tem a ver com a luta contra aquele humano?"

**Início do Flashback **

– ...salve-a – então Kagome desmaia

– "estava certo, o cheiro de sangue que senti pertence a humana protegida de Inuyasha, mas é estranho não sinto o cheiro dele em lugar nenhum" – pensou Sesshomaru

– quem é você youkai, quer dizer, não me importa e esse assunto não o interessa, então saia antes que eu acabe com você – fala o homem com vestes de guerreiro e cabelo como de samurai (N/A: foi mal, mas só péssima a detalhes)

– Sr Sesshomaru, por favor

– oh, então a garotinha o conhece! Mas você não pode ser o pai dela, é um youkai, então qual a sua ligação com elas?

– você fala muita besteira, não tenho que lhe dar nenhuma satisfação

– já disse para ir embora, isso não é dá sua conta

– por favor Sr Sesshomaru, ajude a senhorita Kagome

Kogido olha para Rin

– você não é filha dela, mas mesmo assim ela arriscou a vida por você porque, você também não estava no vilarejo, porque se arriscar por alguém?"Kikyo, essa garota tem a mesma preocupação com os outros, vamos ficar juntos agora, eu e você, a que um dia foi Kikyo e me traiu, vamos ficar juntos agora renascida Kagome". – ele pensa isso olhando para Kagome e a raiva que sentira da garota desaparecera de seus olhos – não me importo com youkais, só quero a garota, pode fcar com a menina, mas se cruzar meu caminho novamente garanto que acabarei com você.

– que humano desprezível. Precisa da vida de uma mulher quase morta, o que quer com ela?seu sangue está espalhado por todos os lados dessa floresta, provavelmente morrerá, mas mesmo assim você tem interesse, porque? Qual a importância dessa humana?

– JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO SE METER!

Ao dizer isso bolas de energia saem de suas mãos, Sesshomaru desvia, mas ele continua atirando com dificuldade devido a rapidez do youkai. Ele se move atrás de Sesshomaru, mudando de direção, Sesshomaru pega o chicote de energia e o usa em Kogido, mas este o repele com um escudo de energia. As bombas de energia começam a se aproximar de onde Kagome está deitada.

– Sr Sesshomaru, por favor ajude a senhorita Kagome

Kogido lança uma bola na direção de Rin, mas Jaken a salva

– vamos temos que sair daqui

– não senhorita Kagome

Uma bola de energia é lançada na direção de Kagome, mas Sesshomaru a faz desviar com o chicote

– por que a vida de uma miko importaria para um youkai? Sua vida importante para mim, mas não sei o que você quer

– se a vida dessa mulher é tão importante para você porque, quer matá-la?

– preciso dela, pretendo usar a alma dela para obter todo meu poder e ser completo e nada nem ninguém, nem seu provável interesse vão me impedir, o que é estranho já que eu a trouxe para cá para que ninguém me atrapalhasse. O que você quer com ela afinal? De onde a conhece?

– você fala demais

Sesshomaru saca a toukijin e lança um raio contra Kogido, que faz uma barreira e lança outra bola, só que desta vez enorme, mas Sesshomaru destrói com o braço de dragão.

– "maldição, ele tem um braço de dragão, aquele ultimo lançamento me deixou sem forças, preciso da Kagome, mas se eu ficar..." então desaparece numa bole de luz branco

– fugiu "vou encontrá-lo, esse humano maldito devolveu meu ataque, como ousa"

Rin vai até Kagome

– será que ela está bem Sr Jaken?

– bem, viva ela está! O que vamos fazer com a garota Sr Sesshomaru

– "essa mulher pode me dar algumas repostas." – ele pega Kagome no colo e a ergue com cuidado, Jaken não acredita na ação de seu mestre, ajudar uma humana e ainda por cima amiga de Inuyasha – "qual a importância dessa mulher afinal, como ela pode ser útil para aquele homem, quem era ele? Esta humana é importante para Inuyasha, em nossas lutas ele fazia de tudo para manté-la a salvo, entretanto um simples humano conseguiu raptá-la. Onde será que ele está, senti somente o cheiro forte do sangue dela, nenhum sinal de Inuyasha. Ela está muito ferida, perdeu muito sangue, mas realmente não acredito que morra"

**ooo00ooo**

**lykah-chan:** valeu pela review adorei. O que vc axou desse tam, tá bom? É q normalment eu scrvo 4 ou 5 pag do Word, e p/ esse cap eu até imaginei mais coisa, mas axei mlhor guardar p/ o prox. E mais uma coisa, qualqr sugestão manda, review/email e _se der_ p/ incluir na hist eu boto s/ prob, e isso vale p/ todos os q acompanham, eu tambm qando leio alguma fic fico só imaginando tal cena

**holy sakura:** q legal q vc tá gostando. Eu num sei como é esse hist d autores q demoram, dá raiva, o tema da fic tá legal e o infeliz num post _(to falndo como se eu postasse rap. v se pod?)_, aí fica morrendo de curiosidad p/ ler a cont e nada, mas acredt é pior qando simpesment o autor abandona a fic, aí dá vontad de xorar TT

**lah 15: **se vc apostou no inu perdeu, mas axo q vc ñ fez isso! Bem, a espera terminou, cap postado, ok? To perdoada?** :-)**

Cont acomp e até o prox!

Ah p/ o prox, vai ser meio complkdo

meu sobrinho d 2 anos é um pestnha e n pod ver PC lig q vai em cima e d noite n dá pq o PC fik no quart da minha irmão e ela é anti-anime e ainda tnho outra fic

é tanto q mal tô acompanho as minhas fics pref, mas vou fazer o possível p/ postar o mais rap possível! Bjusssssss!


	5. Mais problemas

Antes q me esqeça...

Foi mal pela demora, eu já disse q detsto essas coisas, mas é q esse mês tá horrível, qase impossível d usar o PC ...

Olha muito obrigada a todas q estão acompanhando minha fic (apesar da demora), agardeço muito as reviews

**Ladie chan:** foi mal pela demora, já spliqei. Mas ñ precisa se preocupar, eu posso até demorar, mas ñ pretendo abandonar a fic (tm autor q some por anos, calma no meu caso pod ser só semanas), essa ta qase toda planejada, falta só digitar!

**Lykah-chan: **sério, gostou msm? Prometo q as coisas vão melhorar! Se vc achou ele q ele tá se interessando, spere p/ ver os prox caps!

**Lah15:** uma coisa q axo d difcil é alguem TR apostado naqele hanyou safado, sério tm epis do anime q m dá **tanta** raiva do inu, pior q ele só a Kagome q msm assim fica atrás dele, mas msm assim adore esses 2!

**Vamos ao cap!**

**00o00o00**

**Fim do flashback** (N/A: espere o outro cap p/ dizr isso, v se pode?)

depois de algum tempo Kagome saiu da mata, e isso chamou a curiosidade do servo. Ele estava com a faixa de seu amo, ela passou reto pelo servo e foi até Rin.

–senhorita Kagome, está melhor?

–sim Rin, as ervas estão fazendo efeito, só estou fraca pela perda de sangue

–bom a senhorita está melhor, vem eu peguei algumas frutas.

O servo não conseguia acreditar, ela tinha a faixa.

–"como pode ser a humana está vestida com a faixa do Sr Sesshomaru, mas como ela não teria como roubar dele, então...hã o Sr Sesshomaru deu a sua veste para a humana, então será por isso que ele a quer por perto, será possível que o grande Sesshomaru esteja se interessando PR uma relez. Oh uma humana fraca e inútil, não, impossível. Ele é forte, ela é fraca, ele é independente, ela não sobrevive sozinha, é fraca e inútil" – o servo sorria com essa certeza – "ela não tem importância para o Sr Sesshomaru, não. O Sr nunca se interessaria por uma humana desprezível, não é verdade? "** (N/A: alguém concorda com o jaken?)**

Os pensamentos do sevo foram interrompidos

–Jaken, vamos

–ssim Sr Sesshomaru, já estou indo – Sesshomaru o chamou para continuarem o caminho

Mais atrás estavam Rin e Kagome em cima de Haruru comendo as frutas

–estas frutas estão uma delicia Rin

–é verdade, pena que o Sr Sesshomaru e o Sr Jaken não queiram experimentar

–você gosta muito do Sesshomaru, não é verdade?

–sim, depois que eu fiquei sozinha e conheci o Sr Sesshomaru ele se tornou um grande companheiro, viajamos por tudo que é lugar em busca do Naraku, mas é bem divertido eu, ele e o Sr Jaken, porque você não fica com a gente? Vai ser em legal

–oh – Kagome se surpreendeu pelo convite da pequena – não sei se posso ficar o I... ela parou com o comentário

–sua família, né? Devem estar preocupados e o irmão do Sr Sesshomaru também, você viaja com ele, né?

–ele nem deve saber do que aconteceu – falou com a voz triste

–quê?

–bobagem – falou tentando mudar de assunto – coma essa fruta tá bem docinha. "ele tá atrás da Kikyo, ele pensava que o Kogido fosse atrás dela, será que ele sabe que eu sumi?" – foi então que ela se lembrou das palavras de Sesshomaru

–" nem mesmo um youkai completo a encontraria"

–"ele está certo, nem com o faro do Inuyasha vão me achar, no meu estado, estas ervas tem um cheiro muito forte, deve afetar até o Sesshomaru, e agora?"

**Num templo no meio da floresta**

Kikyo sentiu uma presença e foi até ela, quando avistou

–INUYASHA?

–você viu o Kogido?

–quê? Doque está falando? Você está que mal se agüenta, o que aconteceu? Parece exausto

–Kogido...matou a neta de Hori, seqüestrou Kagome e não sei onde ela está. Pensei que talvez ele tivesse vindo te procurar

–a parte do sangue já foi, agora ele precisa do sangue da Kagome

–QUÊ? Doque está falando? Ele vai matar a Kagome – Inuyasha tenta se levantar, mas volta ao chão, está muito cansado, a dias a única coisa que faz é correr desesperado de uma lado para o outro.

–pare está fraco demais

–Kagome está em perigo, desde ontem ela está nas mãos daquele monstro e se ele...não a culpa é minha eu a deixei sozinha, tenho que continuar a procura

–você tem que descansar, a dias você corre feito louco por ai, se for nesse estado de nada adiantara. Ele já tem uma parte do sangue, e não vai matar a Kagome , ele...ele...ele só quer ser completo através alma dela, pegar seu poder de volta

–e você quer que eu me acalme?

–vou contar o que aconteceu. Ele era um foi para guerra e se perdeu, fez um acordo com um youkai para obter poder, anos depois voltou para o vilarejo. Eu lutei contra ele, mas não pude derrotá-lo sozinha, Hori me ajudou, ele matou o corpo de Kogido, mas sua alma estava muito corrompida, para purificá-lo e lacrá-lo eu absorvi sua alma imortal, para ser completo ele do sangue e recuperar a alma. Há uma parte na alma de Kagome que guarda a força de Kogido, ele precisa da Kagome viva para obter, mas se isso acontece ele estará completo e tare seu poder máximo.

–preciso encontrar Kagome

–você precisa se cuidar. Vem, farei um chá de ervas para você recuperar suas forças, depois você vai atrás deles

**Na floresta junto com Sesshomaru**

Kagome e Rin conversavam distraídas sentadas em baixo de uma arvore, enquanto os youkais estavam um pouco distantes

–esse é a faixa do Sr Sesshomaru, porque você tá com ela?

–minha blusa tá coberta de sangue, rasgada e molhada. Sesshomaru me emprestou para usar

–Kagome, o que você acha do Sr Sesshomaru?

Kagome ficou com o rosto vermelho pela "simples" pergunta da garota.

–ah...é...é bem, não posso ter uma opinião, eu mal o conheço, nos deparamos poucas vezes. Mas você gosta dele, não é?

–sim quero ficar ao lado dele para sempre, e gostaria que você ficasse com a gente também, você vai ficar?

–eu não sei se pos... – ela parou ao sentir uma presença de fragmento da jóia

–o que foi?

–há uma criatura se aproximando

Jaken que ouviu o alerta da humana riu

–há, isso é ridículo, como poderia saber... – ele foi interrompido por Sesshomaru

–afastem-se

Sesshomaru vai até a arvore onde estão as garotas e passa por elas tomando sua frente, Kagome pega Rin e se afasta dele

– vem Rin

–Jaken fique com elas!

De baixo da terra sai um serpente vermelha enorme

–oh aperitivos, ah e vejam só uma humana que possui 3 fragmentos da jóia, só pode ser meu dia de sorte, alem dos fragmentos vou ficar mais poderoso quando comer esse youkai

Da boca da serpente sai acido que é jogado em Sesshomaru

–Sesshomaru cuidado – grita Kagome

Ele consegue desviar sem problemas, saca a toukijin e corta a cabeça da serpente que cai não chão. Ele guarda a espada e sai de perto

–grande Sr Sesshomaru

–youkai insignificante – mas Kagome continua apreensiva, até que a serpente volta a se mexer

–cuidado ela está de volta

–oh Sr Sesshomaru – fala Rin

A serpente retorna dessa vez com 3 cabeças.

**00o00o00**

Bem foi esse o cap foi meio devagar

E aí será que o _grand Seshomaru_ vai dar conta de uma _serpentinha_ sozinho ou vai precisar da ajuda de uma certa _aprendis de Miko_


	6. Ajuda necessária

O sol brilhava e a serpente, agora com 3 cabeças se levantava e estava preste a atacar Sesshomaru. Ela joga um tipo de ácido nele, que sem dificuldades, desvia e corta outra cabeça, aparecendo mais 2, dessa vez.  
– ele não vai conseguir acabar com ela desse jeito - Kagome então corre para pegar seu arco em Haruru - Rin, fique aqui com Jaken  
– o que a senhorita vai fazer?  
mas Kagome já havia corrido para perto da serpente  
– o que pensa que está fazendo?  
– te ajudando, ora  
– não preci...  
antes que dele dizer qualquer coisa, ela atira uma flecha em direção ao fragmento que se encontrava próximo ao estômago da serpente, a flecha tem um brilho rosa muito intenso e corta um pouco da parte que liga as cabeças ao corpo, mas dessa vez a serpente não se regenera.  
– MALDITA

A serpente taca Kagome usando sua cauda, que tem na extremidade uma forma de ponta de flecha. Kagome fica imóvel, inclusive, porque o ferimento em seu abdômen abriu novamente. Sesshomaru segura a garota com o braço que lhe resta, mas não é rápido o suficiente e acaba atingido no ombro pelo ferrão da serpente.  
– não preciso de sua ajuda, então não se meta em minhas batalhas  
– EU VOU MATAR TODOS VOCÊS! – grita a serpente

Sesshomaru novamente saca a toukijin e corta a serpente, dessa vez ao meio. O corpo dela cai inerte no chão e se desmancha em cinzas.

– bravo Sr Sesshomaru, muito bem

–oh, senhorita Kagome, seu ferimento!

–estou bem, não se preocupe um pouco mais de ervas e ele ficará bem

–isso foi resultado da sua estupidez. Não devia ter se metido

–eu te ajudei, podia ser mais grato

–não preciso de você

–sei disso, mas ela tinha a jóia de 4 almas

–com ou sem jóia eu a destruiria

–custa agradecer?

–não preciso agradecer você pelo contrário... e meça suas palavras, não sou o imprestável do Inuyasha – falou com um tom frio

–sei disso, e sei também que nunca será!

Sesshomaru se surpreendeu com as palavras da garota, mas não disse mais nada. Ele começou a andar, seguindo em frente, Kagome voltou para pegar o fragmento que estava preso em sua flecha, pregado na arvore

–vou ficar com isso – disse pegando o fragmento

–vamos temos que cuidar desse ferimento – disse a pequena Rin, Kagome se virou para ver Sesshomaru e viu seu ferimento e se sentiu mal, ela só não sabia o porquê.

O pequeno demônio ainda estava sem entender o que havia acontecido

– "o Sr Sesshomaru deixou essa relez humana falar dessa maneira com ele, e ainda permite que ela o acompanhe. O que estará havendo com ele?"

O tempo passou e Sesshomaru estava sentado na grama, distraído em pensamentos, quando alguém se aproximou, mas ele sabia quem era.

– desculpa – ele realmente se surpreendeu com a garota, mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação. – não devia ter falado com você daquela forma, me exaltei e você salvou a minha vida, não tinha nenhuma obrigação, mas salvou. – ele manteve-se serio e não disse nada e como isso a incomodava – me deixaeu cuidar do seu ferimento

–não preciso

–eu sei, mas você ta assim por minha culpa. Vai pelo menos isso, e essas ervas não tem o cheiro tão desagradável, eu coloquei outras coisas para diminuir o incomodo. Vai, só isso e te deixo em paz

–está bem

Ele tira a pele de cima do ombro e abre parte do kinomo deixando a mostra o ferimento, Kagome começa a tratar do machucado, com todo o cuidado ela toca devagar na pele, passando a pasta e massageando suavemente.

–"qual a dessa mulher, nem ao menos consegue viver sobreviver só, mas mesmo assim me desafia. Ela sabe do que sou capaz e para mim não seria problema acabar com a vida dela. E mesmo depois de uma briga ela vem com toda doçura e quer tratar meu ferimento. O cheiro que emana de seus cabelos..." – nessa hora Kagome termina o tratamento

– pronto já terminei, vai sarar logo

– você é fraca

– ¬¬ "é eu sei bem..."

–mas tem uma grande poder espiritual, só é uma pena não saber controlar

–nossa um elogio desses vindo de você – ela abre um sorriso – deve valer por um vida toda

–bom, porque não pretendo dizer isso novamente.

Kagome continua sorrindo e ele não admitia, mas era bom vê-la sorrir.

–"estranho, apesar desse jeito frio e calculista, ele chega a ser agradável"

Ela então sai deixando-o só com seus pensamentos.

**00o00o00**

Lah 15: foi uma ajuda meio sem graça, mas apesar dele não admitir foi bastante útil.

lykah-chan: eu demoro, mas ñ abandono, tanto q entes de pstar uma fic penso _em tudo_, é cansativo, mas melhor q xegar no cap 6 e não saber mais o q escrever :-). E adoraria q vc m add, só q para o MSN add esse josyane_ns**arroba**hotmail...(se alguem qizer add tmb)é o q eu uso p/ MSN

Bem foi isso, descupem pela demora e espero que tenham gostado

_No prox cap_

_Kagome decide procurar os amigos, mas essa decisão trará mais problema._


	7. Capturada

Kagome estava sentada junto de uma arvore perdida em pensamentos, nos últimos tempos tudo estava confuso

–"eu tenho que encontrar os outros, será que o Inuyasha já sabe que sumi? Naquele dia...eu seu aonde ele foi, ele foi procurar a Kikyou! Ele sempre amou a Kikyou! E o Kogido? Essa historia toda é muito confusa, a Kikyou o lacrou por que ele queria a jóia de 4 almas, mas será que é só isso? E tem aquilo que ele disse"

–'sua alma pertence a mim'

–"será que ele ainda ta atrás de mim? Bem faz tempo que ele não aparece, mas se ele voltar...a Rin e o Sesshomaru vão se envolver" - veio a lembrança de quando ele se feriu por ela – "eu não posso permitir isso! E se eu ficar, mais youkais vão aparecer em busca da jóia..."

–Srta Kagome! – a pequena Rin cortou seus pensamentos – a Srta está bem, parece que ta com o pensamento longe

–é que...eu tenho que ir para casa!

–quê? Mas eu achei que fosse ficar comigo, o Jaken e o Sr Sesshomaru! E a Senhorita não pode ir! Ainda está muito ferida! Precisa se recuperar antes – a menina falava chorosa tentando convencer Kagome a ficar – por favor, fique! Não vá

– eu vou ficar bem! – falou abraçando a pequena, elas tinham se tornado grande amigas

–para onde pensa que vai? Sozinha e com saúde perfeita, é um alvo fácil, nesse estado... – falou Sesshomaru se aproximando das duas

– vou para um vilarejo, vi um há uns metros daqui, depois penso melhor no que fazer

–por favor Sr Sesshomaru! Diz pra ela ficar, não deixa ela ir. Por favor a senhorita já perdeu muito sangue – Rin fazia de tudo para não deixar Kagome ir

–não seja tola Rin, o Sr Sesshomaru nunca imploraria para uma humana ficar – disse Jaken

–"é isso é verdade" olha Rin, não precisa se preocupar! Prometo que nos veremos novamente, está bem assim?

–promete? Depois não vale quebrar!

–prometo – de joelhos ela abraça a menina, e depois se levanta encarando Sesshomaru nos olhos, olhos com a mesma tonalidade de Inuyasha, mas que dão uma estranha sensação, como se tentassem ver sua alma – boa sorte na busca de Naraku, adeus Jaken – disse se dirigindo ao pequeno demônio

Kagome olha novamente para Sesshomaru

–obrigada por ter me salvado, desculpe pelo que eu disse depois da luta e pelos problemas que causei – ela o abraça e fala para que só ele ouvisse – você sabe que eles existirão

Jaken fica de boca aberta pala atitude de Kagome e Rin abriu o sorriso. Ainda abraçados Sesshomaru diz:

–e você sabe que se for, talvez não cumpra essa promessa

–"sei" cuidado! Quem ouvisse diria que está preocupado – disse se afastando, estranhamente ela gostou de tê-lo sentido, seu coração agora disparara e ela não sabia o porquê

–faça como quiser! – mas ele também gostara de senti-la perto

–é você... – apontou para a faixa

–fique não quero ter vestígios – falou num tom frio

–obrigada "eu acho". cuidem-se – e saiu, descendo a colina, sentindo um vazio que ela não conseguia explicar

**Mais tarde no meio da floresta **

Sango e Miroku estavam sentados ao redor de uma fogueira com Shippou dormindo no colo de Sango, porem ambos estavam tristes e preocupados

–Miroku, você acha que vamos encontrar a Kagome? Acha que ela inda está viva?

–calma Sango! Kogido desaparece rapidamente, talvez seja mais difícil encontra-la do que o próprio Naraku, mas acredito que ela esteja viva, se ele quisesse matá-la teria feito isso quando teve oportunidade. E nos não sabemos para que ele precisa dela.

–se houvesse um jeito de encontrá-la

–a energia de Kogido! – falou simplesmente – quando ele aparece há uma energia maligna, bem não temos o faro do Inuyasha para procurá-la, mas se formos atrás da energia...

–...encontraremos Kagome. E o Inuyasha? Você acha que ele já sabe o que aconteceu com a Kagome?

–provavelmente e deve estar se sentindo péssimo com isso

–claro! Por que foi culpa dele! Se ele... – ela parou por que Miroku ficou estranho – o que foi?

–acho que é a energia de Kogido

–'acha'?

–está mais forte dessa vez, todas as vezes que o encontramos, sua energia está diferente

–melhor irmos logo! Kirara! – a gata se transforma e eles vão em busca da energia

**Num templo**

Inuyasha acorda como se tivesse levado um susto e vê Kikyou ao seu lado

–o que você fez?

– você precisava descansar!

–e por isso permitiria que Kagome morresse! O que colocou naquele chá?

–se você fosse no estado que estava, você provavelmente morreria,já disse ela não vai morrer, ele não precisa matá-la. "pode estar ferida, mas não morta"

–Kikyou se algo aconte...

–ele não esta tão longe daqui!

–que?

–há uma forte energia maligna se dirigindo para o norte nesse exato momento, vá! É Kogido!

Inuyasha não disse mais nada e vai na direção que Kikyou orientou.

**Numa aldeia no meio da floresta**

Kagome estava numa cabana com o chefe da aldeia, ele era um idoso e estava mexendo uma sopa.

–muito obrigado mesmo por me deixar ficar aqui

–ora não se preocupe e no seu estado – desse lhe dando um pouco de sopa – esses ferimentos são horríveis, tem sorte de estar viva!

–"graças ao Sesshomaru, onde será que ele está agora" – sorriu ao se lembrar dele – mas de qualquer jeito eu irei amanhã

–não acha muito precipitado? Ainda deve estar fraca, vou pedir para que lhe tragam roupas limpas e... que barulho foi esse?

Gritos foram ouvidos do lado de fora da cabana, parecia haver uma guerra. Eles saíram da cabana e viram muitos youkais, como os que atacaram o vilarejo da Sra. Kaede

–mas o que está havendo?

–RAPIDO! Tirem as mulheres e as crianças – gritava um homem que estava lutando

Por todos os lados só se via fogo, sangue e corpos, apenas de humanos, os youkais viravam pó. Pessoas tentavam fugir, mas eram muitos.

–"isso é culpa minha! _Ele_ deve estar aqui, _ele _quer a mim! Não posso permitir que machuque mais pessoas inocentes" eu vou precisar disto! – disse tomando o arco de um dos guerreiros

–o que está fazendo? Você não pode ir, é perigoso demais – gritou o velho da aldeia

Kagome sai correndo em direção a mata fechada, muito sangue já havia sido derramado por ela. Ela corre o mais rápido que pode, mas percebe que alguém a segue. Ela passa por uns arbustos, mas é um morro e ela derrapa rumo ao chão. A faixa de Sesshomaru estava repleta de sangue, o arco estava em sua mão, mas as flechas foram parar longe e ela sentia que alguém com uma forte energia se aproximava, ela tentou se apoiar no arco, mas já não tinha mais forças. Ela estava de joelhos apoiada no arco, quando alguém falou.

–já vai desistir? Estava tão divertido!

–maldito!

Ele pega em seu braço e a puxa com força para perto de si.

–por que não consegue entender? Você está ligada a mim! Pertence a mim!

–por que não acaba logo com isso? Me mate de uma vez, pare de brincar e acabe logo com isso!

Kagome já não estava mais suportando, estava fraca e sem forcas.

–_brincar?_ Há, foi você que brincou comigo, me lacrou, me enganou...

–já disse que **NÃO** sou a Kikyou!

kagome não agüentava mais, estava cansada de tudo. Foi por ela que Inuyasha a deixou, por Kikyou e agora morreria, por que Inuyasha escolheu protegê-_la_, morreria só e por um erro que Kikyou cometeu.

–você tem a alma dela...eu sinto...

–ah

Kogido a puxa para mais perto pressionando assim o ferimento. Ele aproxima os lábios da boca da garota, ele pode sentir a respiração forte e o ódio que ela tem dele.

–...e logo...vai perceber que pertence a mim

Ao dizer isso ele a beija, ela não consegue se afastar, sua vista começa a ficar embaçada e acaba perdendo os sentidos.

**00o00o00**

**Lah 15: **é verdade o sesshomaru é muito, muito, muito, muito... orgulhoso. Nisso eu pensei pelo próprio anime. É mais ele no prox cap tmb vai da o "ar de sua graça" e, talvez vá atrás da kagome? 8-)

**Sakura-chan: **que legal q esteja gostando, fico muito feliz :-D, mas devo dizer q sou meio preguiçosa XD p/ escrever, então demoro um pouco, mas tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez! :-)

_**prox cap:**_

_fiz muito mistério por nada e deixei algumas coisas duvidosas, mas finalmente vou revelar o passado de Kikyou e Kogido. os amigos vão se reencontrar e talvez __**isso não seja um boa coisa**_

Espero que tenham gostado e eu quero reviews, vamos lá não custa nada! :-D


	8. parte 1

_Bem, desculpa a demora(tá ficando monótono, eu vivo repetindo isso XD )_

_p/ me desculpar vão 2 caps, era só um, mas achei q tava um poço grande então dividi em dois_

**00o00o00**

Miroku e Sango chegam a aldeia e percebem a destruição

– o que houve aqui?

–fomos atacados! – disse a mulher desesperada – Youkais por todos os lados, foi muito estranho porque esse lugar sempre foi tão calmo

–foi por causa daquela mulher! – gritou um dos homens

–mulher? Que mulher – questionou Miroku

–uma que apareceu ferida hoje, pediu abrigo, o chefe deixou que ela ficasse e quando anoiteceu fomos brutalmente tacados, os youkais desapareceram assim que ela foi embora

–embora? Para onde ela foi? – Sango disse

–rumo ao bosque

O homem indicou a direção seguida por Kagome e eles subiram na Kirara atrás de Kagome.

Eles só precisaram de mais alguns minutos e avistaram uma silhueta familiar, estava escuro, mas eles o conheciam. Eles se aproximaram e tocaram no ombro dele.

–Inuyasha?

Ele não se virou, apenas disse:

–foi culpa minha, não devia tê-la deixado, fui negligente com sua segurança

–não se culpe você...

–'não tenho culpa', era isso que ia dizer Miroku? É claro que tenho culpa! Nem me passou pela cabeça que ela sendo a reencarnação da Kikyou poderia correr algum perigo.

Ele não parava de se culpar, todos ali sabiam que, em parte, ele tinha razão, mas ao verem o estado do companheiro olhando indignado o sangue no gramado, sangue que sabiam quem era a dona. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de falar nada, até que Sango quebrou o silencio.

–temos que continuar procurando

–o rastro dela desapareceu

–mas ainda sinto a energia de Kogido e não está tão longe

–então vamos, mostre o caminho – disse Inuyasha pegando o arco e as flechas do chão

Eles seguiram a procura de Kagome.

O dia estava claro, havia nuvens no céu e Kagome estranhamente se sentia bem. Ela estava com a saia do colégio e a faixa de Sesshomaru improvisada como blusa, não tão comprida como a do colégio, mas mais vestida que seu sutien, porém ela não tinha qualquer ferimento, não sentia nada, até que ela se vira e uma flecha a atravessa bem no coração.

–Ah, como?

Ela coloca a mão onde a flecha passou, mas não há ferimento, nenhum vestígio.

–como isso é possível?eu não sinto nada

Quando ela olha para frente ela vê uma garotinha de 8, talvez 9 anos com o arco, ela usa um kimono parecido com o da senhora Kaede. Ela está com uma mulher mais velha, mas elas não conseguem vê-la, ela então se aproxima.

–Kikyou você tem que melhorar, daqui a alguns anos será a sacerdotisa do vilarejo. Pratique mais o arco e flecha e depois passaremos para os poderes espirituais, vamos treinar barreiras. A barreira de uma miko que tem total controle de suas habilidades nunca poderá ser desfeita.

A mulher sai deixando Kikyou só, a menina então se vendo sozinha senta na grama, com cara emburrada. Kagome acha engraçado, mas percebe que a menina não queria estar ali fazendo aquilo. Então um menino se aproxima de Kikyou.

–KIKYOU!

–Kogido, que bom vê-lo

Kagome se espanta ao ver o menino:

–não pode ser ele

–não quer ir brincar comigo?

–não dá tenho...que treinar – fala com desanimo

–ainda chateada por ter que ser a miko?

–nunca vou me acostumar com essa idéia

–então por que não fugimos?

–fugir? Que idéia, só tenho 8 anos, para onde iríamos?

–a qualquer lugar – falou como se fosse normal

–você iria comigo?

–claro

–somos novos demais

–que tal daqui a 10 anos?

–até lá já serei a miko

–então aos 15, antes de você ser miko, fugiremos e viveremos juntos, que tal?

–ok, antes de me tornar miko, fugiremos e viveremos viajando ao redor do mundo!

Os dois ficam rindo e Kagome ficam pensando

–"ela não queria ser a miko, queria apenas ser uma garota normal, triste que seus planos não se realizarão, triste o fim da história deles"

Os olhos de Kagome começam a lacrimejar vendo aquelas crianças tão inocentes sem saber o que o destino os reserva, principalmente o fim de Kikyou, que nunca poderia ser uma simples mulher, nessa hora ela não conteve mais as lágrimas que desciam sem controle, pensando na história daquela miko.

Então tudo começou a se mexer, era como se ela estivesse num redemoinho, as imagens se afastaram, tudo ficou escuro e se iluminou novamente, mas não havia mais crianças. Havia uma garota, com as mesmas veste e um menino um pouco mais velho, eles conversavam.

–Kogido, você tem mesmo que ir?

–tenho, meu pai me treinou para as guerras, para proteger minha família, o vilarejo e você...quer dizer a miko

–pare com isso e a nossa promessa? Faltam 3 anos

–voltarei antes disso

–por favor, tome cuidado

Ouve o mesmo turbilhão e depois Kagome avistou o campo de batalha de uma guerra, somente corpos, ela começou a andar e conseguiu ver uma mulher, co um Kimono muito fino todo detalhado com fios de ouro, ela se aproximou de um jovem, era Kogido, ele estava morto.

A mulher ergueu a cabeça dele

–você quer viver, meu rapaz?

–preciso... viver

–só me permitir ficar com sua alma

–eu só quero a Kikyou

– terá que trazer almas para mim, enquanto viver, pode fazer isso?

–se eu puder ficar com a Kikyou

–"foi assim que começou" kogido não faça isso, não...

Kagome correu até eles, mas de repente tudo ficou escuro novamente, e novas imagens apareceram.

–que droga, isso tá começando a me aborrecer

Ela viu Kikyou adulta agora, ela estava só, mas tinha o arco em punho e a expressão seria. Ela caminhava até uma montanha e avistou Kogido

–que energia é essa? Kogido é você?

Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas Kikyou mantinha-se seria

–Kikyou, voltei, por você, agora poderemos fugir

–eu...sou a miko agora e protejo a jóia de 4 almas. O que aconteceu com você? Está mudado

– por você, para que possamos fugir

–sou a miko, protejo o vilarejo e ...você vendeu sua alma não foi?

Um sorriso sinistro apareceu na face dele

–se o vilarejo a impede, vou destruí-lo, assim pago minha divida e poderemos ficar juntos

–não, não permitirei

Ela tenta acertá-lo, mas ele é mais rápido e lança uma bola de luz nela, que é jogada para longe.

Ele se afasta descendo o penhasco e é cercado por um grupo de homens que correram para lá quando ouviram a explosão. Kagome pensa enquanto a luta se dá com espadas e bolas de luz

–"ele está no mesmo lugar onde foi lacrado"

–meu filho, por favor pare com isso

–foi por sua causa, pai, eu perdi minha alma e até a Kikyou!

Kogido consegue derrotar a maioria ficando apenas o pai. Kogido retira a espada da bainha e ataca o pai que está indefeso, mas antes de alcançá-lo ele é atingido por uma flecha e fica lacrado na pedra. Kikyou se aproxima do corpo dele

–esse lacre não vai segurar a alma dele, é forte demais

Ela coloca suas mãos próximas ao peito dele e um luz vermelha sai do corpo de Kogido em direção ao corpo de Kikyou, mas ele se move mesmo preso a pedra e ela cai no chão cansada

–MALDITA!

Com a espada para matar Kikyou que está indefesa, mas o pai de Kogido o mata com uma adaga em seu coração. O pai de Kogido puxa a sacerdotisa para si, afastando-a de Kogido.

–malditos, amaldiçôo os dois! Kikyou, um dia você irá me libertar, recuperarei meu sangue através de vocês e a parte da minha alma que você me roubou Kikyou, ao finalmente você...será minha!

–ele virá atrás de nos. Obrigada Hori, salvou minha vida! **(N/A:ainda lembram desse nome? Cap 1)**

**Continua...**


	9. parte 2

Kagome começou a ficar enjoada, o redemoinho voltou, tudo girava sem parar, até que ela acordou com falta de ar. Ela estava numa construção, onde só havia muros, passagens e algumas arvores, ela estava encostada numa delas, não estava amarrada e no estado em que estava ele não ia precisar, o ferimentos voltara e ela estava pálida e sem forças.

–vo...você matou a Shiori?

–era preciso

–ela era sua sobrinha. – falava se esforçando ao Maximo – é assim que você recupera sua energia, com sangue, por isso ela está mudou desde que te libertei! Agora vai me... me matar

–não minha espada precisava de seus sangues e ela já tem, agora tenho apenas que recuperar o que você me roubou, meu poder que você carrega junto com sua alma!

Um raio vermelho sai das mãos de Kogido em direção à Kagome, ela grita com o impacto, está completamente imersa no brilho suspensa no ar e sente como se queimasse sua carne

–KAGOMEEEE

Inuyasha invade os muros e dá um golpe em Kogido com a tetsaiga. Na mesma hora Kagome cai, mas é pega por Inuyasha antes de tocar o chão.

–você...veio me salvar – fala muito fraca e pálida

–desculpe a demora – ele lamenta pelo estado da garota

–huhuhu, agora estou completo e se nem um youkai completo pode comigo, você...

Inuyasha encosta Kagome na arvore e prepara-se para lutar com Kogido, ele tem um ódio profundo nos lhos. Inuyasha vai em direção ao inimigo, mas ele se afasta e joga um pequeno raio de luz na testa de Kagome

–não, Kagomeeee...

A luz atinge a garota que parece não expressar nada

–seu maldito o que fez com a Kagome?

–simplesmente a tornei minha!

Inuyasha prepara-se para atacar quando de repente uma flecha com um brilho rosa passa de raspão pelo seu braço

–que demora!

–Kagome o que está fazendo – grita Shippou

–venha para mim querida – todos ficam sem reação – eu num disse que você seria minha?

Kagome vai até ele, a cor de seus olhos está levemente avermelhada

–é você disse! – Kagome responde ao lado de Kogido

–o que está fazendo Kagome? Afaste-se dela – Inuyasha ameaça

Ela ignorava completamente o que os amigos diziam

–mas você demorou muito Kogido e não me tratou nada bem – falou calmamente

–era necessário, meu amor, você tinha que pagar também

–eu entendo – falou colocando o braço em volta de Kogido – mas não concordo

Ela encosta a outra mão no peito de Kogido e uma luz rosa pode ser vista saindo dela, ele é então jogado contra a parede do outro lado. Ninguém consegue entender

–como Kagome aprendeu isso? – perguntou Shippou

–ora sua maldita, como ousa me atacar?

–acha mesmo que pode me controlar? Hahaha, mas sabe, agradeço o que fez, nunca me senti tão viva, tão livre

–não por muito tempo

Ele atira uma bola de luz nela, mas Inuyasha a protege com a tetsaiga

–ONDA EXPLOSIVA!

Kogido é lançado longe e Kagome fala suavemente

–você também tem que pagar! – dá um choque no hanyou com seus dedos

–o que ela tá fazendo? Kagome pare, não há mais inimigos aqui

–está enganada Sango

Ela continua com o choque até que Inuyasha consegue se desvencilhar

–pare com isso, você não é assim!

–Como sabe como alguém é? Se fosse tão esperto não teria me abandonado e... sairia correndo daqui – falou friamente

Ela pega um arco que está no chão e começa a atirar em Inuyasha, que consegue desviar de alguns. Sango corre para Kagome tentando segurá-la, mas ela cria uma barreira que joga a exterminadora longe.

Então Kagome sente uma presença, ela se vira e vê Sesshomaru

–olha quem nos dá o prazer da sua visita.

–foi você? – fala referindo-se ao estado de Inuyasha que sangrava

–o que está fazendo aqui Sesshomaru?

–ainda me acha fraca?

Uma brisa passa por eles, o cabelo de ambos começa a balança e a franja de Kagome se desfaz um pouco e pode ser visto um rubi vermelho

–hum, interessante!

Sesshomaru ataca na direção de Kagome, mas Inuyasha toma a frente contra o irmão num duelo de espadas, tetsaiga contra toukijin, mas Kagome dá outro choque em Inuyasha, dessa vez mais forte.

–não se meta Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru aproveita o momento e ataca Kagome com as garras, que passam raspando pelo rubi, mas Kagome cria uma barreira que lança o youkai longe

–nem pense nisso. Acabou a brincadeira, nos veremos mais tarde

Disse para Inuyasha, ela olha para Sesshomaru da meia volta e sai. Ela guarda a espada e vai atrás dela. Inuyasha se levanta e vai atrás deles, mas uma barreira aparece, ele saca a tetsaiga que fica incandescente e ataca a barreira, mas nada acontece.

–o quê? Como? nem mesmo a tetsaiga

–por que o Sesshomaru foi atrás da Kagome?

–a Kagome tava muito estranha, e o Kogido sumiu, Inuyasha você ouviu? – falou Shippou

– temos coisa mais importante nos preocupando

Kagome continuava a andar, até que parou no bosque, haviam poucas arvores e podiam ver perfeitamente o luar. Sesshomaru estava logo atrás dela.

–quem diria, o grande Sesshomaru seguindo um mera humana. E então, ainda me considera fraca?

– está sendo manipulada por um rubi. Qual a vitoria nisso? Não percebe nem o que está falando

–quem disse que estou? A pedra me liberta, deixa-me livre para seguir meu verdadeiro desejo, foi minha decisão fazer o que fiz, eu sigo a mim! E você? Tão forte e cheio de si, mas não admite que tem algum interesse nessa humana _desprezível_ – fala suavemente se aproximando do youkai

–não seja tola, o que está na minha frente não é você, é a pedra

Kagome fica com raiva

–como sabe? Já disse esse rubi me libertou! Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser sem arrependimento algum

Fala ficando colada ao corpo dele, falando sedutoramente perto dos lábios dele e desfazendo a blusa improvisada.

–seu poder é impressionante, mas de um jeito ou de outro é o rubi, você é uma piada – ele tentava segurar o instinto, assim afasta mais os lábios dos dela – e está perdendo toda a noção das coisas ao seu redor

–JÁ DISSE! Eu faço o que quero, o que desejo! E você? Por que veio atrás de mim? – ela o segura pelo kimono fazendo-o encará-la e aproximar mais os lábios – por baixo dessa postura de desdém, o que você quer? Qual o seu desejo? Não é o rubi que quer saber...é a mulher na sua frente

Ela se aproxima, quase colando os lábios, mas apenas entrega a faixa e se afasta

– quando tiver uma resposta venha me encontrar, agora não tenho um assunto pendente!

–quer morrer? Nesse estado é o que vai conseguir

–não vou morrer, ainda temos assuntos

Ela continua andando e antes de desaparecer de vista uma barreira a recobre

–"e não quer ser incomodada?" – ele então olha a faixa, tem agora o cheiro dela, uma humana que o desafio, mas que ele não tinha vontade de matar

Então Inuyasha chega até ele, a barreira maior criada por Kagome já desaparecera

–onde está a Kagome, o que fez com ela?

Normalmente ele nem se preocuparia em responder, mas estava com raiva do hanyou e falou ríspido

–tem mesmo certeza que foi eu que fiz algo a ela? Tem sua consciência limpa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha abaixou os olhos e viu o tecido que estava com Kagome

–"o que está havendo?" por que veio até aqui Sesshomaru, o que você quer?

–isso não é da sua conta

Sesshomaru se vira para sair, mas Inuyasha toma a frente com a tetsaiga transformada em suas mãos.

–se não responder minhas perguntas, juro que dessa vez eu acabo com você

–você num acha que tem problemas demais Inuyasha? Quer mesmo arranjar mais um comigo?

Ele guarda a tetsaiga e Sesshomaru passa, ele se transforma num luz branca e vai embora.

Inuyasha cai de joelhos, então começa a socar o chão sem parar, os outros estavam muito assustados pelos estado do companheiro

–para com isso, Inuyasha

–me deixem! – pensava desesperado – "o que esta havendo, Kagome estava estranha e deixou Sesshomaru passar pela barreira...o que pode haver entre eles, o que conversaram? Agora não vestígio dela, nada nenhum cheiro, Kagome...onde você está?"

**00o00o00**

**Lah 15:** vamos analisar um pouco, ele foi atrás dela, ficaram um bom tempo conversando, mas mesmo assim ele a deixouela ir resolver os "negocios pendentes"... você vai perdoar ele ter deixado ela ir ou vai tentar matar :D? Pelo sim ou pelo não...valeu, muito obrigado pela review e desculpa a demora, é q vou tá um pouco atolada de provas p/ prox semana!

_Prox cap:_

_"Negócios pendentes" vamos ver se alguem quer chutar um palpite_

_Por favor, mandem reviews!_


	10. A Miko Negra

******Adiantando, esse cap ficou ficou meio grande, comparado aos outros, mas não acostumem, acho que hoje tava inspirada XD**

******Boa Leitura :-) **

* * *

**2 DIAS DEPOIS**

Inuyasha e os companheiros estava na floresta em busca de Kagome, desde aquela noite eles nunca mais viram a amiga. Era noite e eles estava em volta de uma fogueira, todos em silencio.

–eu não agüento mais isso, onde estará Kagome, e por que ela não nos procura? – reclamava o pequeno Shippou

–nem mesmo o cheiro dela eu sinto – Disse Inuyasha

Ele não tinha estava muito preocupado e não sabia o que pensar, Kagome estava muito pálida, perdera muito sangue e si o pior tivesse acontecido?

–naquela noite ela estava estranha, ela atacou o Inuyasha, será que não nos procurará mais?

–vocês lembram daquela luz que Kogido lançou nela? Havia um pequeno cristal na testa dela, talvez ele tenha lançado para controlá-la – disse Miroku

–é, mas não deu certo. Ela atacou aquele covarde, que fugiu – falava com ódio o hanyou

–mas e o Sesshomaru, ele apareceu lá, o que ele tinha a ver com a história?

–"a Kagome usava a faixa de Sesshomaru, por quê? Ele nunca se importou com humanos, nunca iria se importar justo com a Kagome"

Miroku de repente se levanta assustado.

–o que foi Miroku? – pergunta Sango

–estou sentindo uma energia – falava um pouco incerto

–é o Kogido?

–não, essa energia parece de... miko

–"Kagome? Ela está viva," VAMOS!

Eles se levantam rapidamente e começam a correr.

Um pouco mais afastado há um templo, havia alguns homens usando armaduras com ferimentos ou até simples aldeões, alguns adormecidos. Kikyou estava terminando o curativo de um homem até que sentiu uma presença.

–você ficará bem agora, descanse eu volto depois. "essa presença...não pode ser"

Kikyou se afastou do homem, pegou seu arco e aljavas e foi em direção da presença.

Ela andou alguns poucos metros e encontrou o que procurava

Era Kagome, ela usava um kimono negro com detalhes em forma de flor vermelhas, mas havia alugo de diferente nela

–olá Kiyou, vim resolver algumas pendências com você. Sinto não ter vindo antes, mas precisava me recuperar e ficar mais forte, ou provavelmente você me mataria e acabaria pegando a minha, e quer saber...ela vai ficar comigo

–o que você quer? – falou friamente

–ver quem é a melhor!

Kagome tira uma flecha e rapidamente atira contra Kikyou, que usa o arco para desviar

–não seja burra garota, você não pode me vencer

–você pode ter mais experiência, mas eu estou viva e posso acabar com você

Ela lança outra flecha, Kikyou desvia sem dificuldade e lança uma contra Kagome

Ela cria uma barreira, mas a flecha de Kikyou consegue ultrapassar e a fere no braço esquerdo, soltando assim o arco.

–maldita

–o que foi Kagome? Não tinha certeza que poderia acabar comigo?

Kagome coloca a mão no braço e uma luz rosa começa a sai de sua mão, o ferimento se fecha

–oh, co...como você...

–eu dise que poderia acabar com você

Raios cor de rosa saem dos dedos de Kagome, fazendo Kikyou se ajoelhar, ela se abraça tentando se proteger.

–eu vou acabar com você

–pare Kagome! – grita Inuyasha – o que está fazendo?

–oh, veio ver a morte da _sua _amada Kikyou?

–pare com isso, Srta Kagome – grita Miroku

Inuyasha corre para tentar parar Kagome, mas uma barreira aparece em volta delas

–você não vai me impedir, Inuyasha, afinal...foi por ela que você me deixou, não foi? Me abandonou para protegê-la – ela olhava diretamente para Inuyasha – e agora vai, protegê-la? Mas agora é de mim!

Ela pega o arco e aponta para Kikyou. Inuyasha saca a tetsaiga que fica incandescente e ataca a barreira, mas nada acontece a ela, e a tetsaiga volta ao normal

–não adianta Inu querido, é melhor desistir – os olhos de Kagome ficam com um tom mais avermelhado – dessa vez você verá a morte da sua amada Kikyou

–não faça isso!

–Kagome pare

Os companheiros de Kagome gritavam impotentes de impedir.

–Kagome, pare você não é assim! – gritou Sango

_**"**–"não sou? Como sabe quem eu sou?" – ela então lembra das palavras de Sesshomaru_

_–não seja tola, o que está na minha frente não é você, é a pedra_

_–como sabe? Já disse esse rubi me libertou! Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser sem arrependimento algum_

_–seu poder é impressionante, mas de um jeito ou de outro é o rubi, você é uma piada – ele tentava segurar o instinto, assim afasta mais os lábios dos dela – e está perdendo toda a noção das coisas ao seu redor _**"**

E as palavras dele continuavam a ecoar em sua mente:

–_ você é uma piada_

–não sou, - a vista dela começava a ficar turva, ela não conseguia mirar em Kikyou, algo dentro dela, não queria – é isso que sou, sou, forte

–_ você é uma piada_

–o que está havendo com a Kagome – disse Sango

O rubi ficava com o brilho mais forte

–_ você é uma piada_

–EU NÃO SOU! – gritou Kagome

Ela então foi ao chão, mas não desmaiou. O arco e a flecha ainda em suas mãos, quando os largou, ela ofegava.

–"obrigada Sesshomaru" – então ela retirou o rubi da testa canalizou um pouco de energia e o rubi se desfez

Só então a barreira se desfez e ela levantou a cabeça e viu Kikyou ainda de joelhos, com um pouco de sangue no kimono

–o que foi que fiz? – desse baixinho

–Kagome você está bem – perguntou Shippou que pulou do ombro de Inuyasha

–acho que sim

–Kagome... – Inuyasha se aproximou dela, ele não tinha palavras

–vá ver como está a Kikyou

Disse sem encará-lo. Ele então core para socorrer Kikyou

–"o que foi que fiz?"

Kagome volta para o vilarejo da senhora Kaede, já está de noite e seus companheiros queriam saber o que tinha acontecido com ela

– sinto muito pelo que eu fiz a vocês, especialmente à Kikyou, ainda não acredito no que me contaram – Kagome não se lembrava de nada, ou quase nada

– Kagome o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou o pequeno Shippou

– eu realmente não me lembro, só me dei conta do que estava fazendo quando estava prestes a...eu realmente sinto muito

Inuyasha permanecia em silencio, desde que eles voltaram, depois de ter certeza que Kikyou estava bem, ele e Kagome não se atreviam a trocar nenhuma palavra, nem sequer se olharem nos olhos

–Kagome, você descobriu algo sobre Kogido? – perguntou Kaede

–é uma longa história, ele conhecia Kikyou... – ela então contou toda a história – mas agora ele está completo, sinto muito por isso

–não sinta, você tem sorte de estar viva – Sango tentou animá-la

–bem é melhor eu ir, já está tarde e tenho que voltar para minha era, trocar essa roupa – ainda usava o kimono negro

–se você quizer...

–não, obrigada vovó Kaede, eu passei tempo de mais aqui.

Kagome então sai da cabana com o arco e flechas, já era noite. Inuyasha então a segue

–Kagome, podemos conversar, ainda não tivemos a oportunidade. Você não se lembra de nada mesmo?

–depois daquele raio que ele me lançou, não lembro de mais nada

Ele tinha muitas perguntas para ela, não sabia era como fazê-las

– eu só... eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, foi culpa minha, eu a abandonei, eu não pensei que ele fosse...

–não precisa se desculpar

–você quase... – ele não tinha como continuar

–não foi culpa sua.

–eu...

–você fez o que tinha que fazer! Você ama a Kikyou – ela mesma dizia aquelas palavras, mas a dor que elas causavam... – eu sempre soube disso – ela abaixou os olhos não poderia encará-lo – você sempre disse a verdade para mim, eu que escolhi, mesmo assim, sabendo dos seus sentimentos, ficar ao seu lado

–eu nunca tive a intenção de magoá-la, eu nunca quis que você se machucasse

–eu estou bem – disse finalmente o encarando – agora tenho que ir

–eu posso...

–não, eu sei me cuidar! – havia uma magoa por trás daquelas palavras

Inuyasha voltou para a cabana.

Kagome então começou a andar pela floresta. Ela chegou ao poço, mas sentia que tinha que fazer outra coisa.

Ela andou até perto de um rio, igual ao rio que ela e Sesshomaru haviam conversado certa vez. Ela retirou uma flecha e a lançou para o alto, no céu que era escuro uma luz rosa intensa pode ser vista.

Ela então esperou alguns momentos, esperou e esperou...

–eu só posso estar louca, isso é uma idiotice, uma verdadeira perda de tempo – ela então se levanta para voltar, mas se depara com uma figura familiar parada em sua frente

–então se libertou do rubi

–oh, me assustou

–não queria me ver?

–bem eu... eu queria agradecer e... e te pedir desculpas se te fiz alguma coisa, eu não lembro bem o que fiz, não tinha intenção

–Será mesmo? – disse se aproximando da garota

– 'será' o que?

– realmente não tinha intenção?

–é...é claro, eu... eu não sabia o que estava fazendo

Ele se aproximava mais e mais e ela recuava, até que ela ficou presa pela arvore e não tinha tinha mais para onde ir. Ele a olhava com extrema frieza e seu coração batia descompassado, batia tão forte que ela tinha certeza que ele ouvia.

–sabia sim – disse em seu ouvido, tão suave que ela se arrupiou – assim como sabe o que estou fazendo agora

–pare, afaste-se de mim – a voz dela saiu rouca, mais do que ela queria

Seu corpo estava colado ao dela, seus lábio muito proximos, proximos até demais.

–se quer mesmo que eu pare, me faça parar...

Os olhos dele eram tão profundos, a boca dele a chamava, cada vez mais proximos até que ele a beijou, a principio ela tentou se desvencilar, mas foi em vão. Ela agarrou a nuca dela aprofundando o beijo e ela retribuia, querendo cada vez mais.

Até que ele simplesmente se afastou, deixando-a sem fôlego

–agora tem sua resposta.

Ao dizer isso ele se transformou numa esfera de luz e se foi deixando a só. Em pouco tempo Inuyasha aparece e a vê sentada no chão, ela não consegue dizer nada, apenas vira o rosto.

–O que aconteceu? – ela não diz nada – Kagome por que sinto o cheiro do Sesshomaru aqui? "e em você?" – ele não queria ter esse pensamento

–porque... – virou-se para encará-lo – ele esteve aqui

–como? o que está dizendo? por que ele viria aqui? – Inuyasha começava a ficar bravo, mas queria esplicações

–eu o chamei

Inuyasha abaixou os olhos e virou o rosto, para retornar a olhar para ela.

–o que há entre vocês? – disse por fim

–ele salvou a minha vida... foi... – ela estava incerta se deveria continuar – foi por causa dele que a Kikyou...

–COMO... como assim o que está dizendo?

–olha eu não me sinto muito bem, amanhão eu volto e conversamos

–você vai me explicar agora

Disse segurando-a pelo braço, ela o encara e fala com raiva

–já disse! conversamos amanhã

Ela consegue se soltar dele e sai de lá rumo a sua casa, seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados, indo de encontro, dessa vez a um youkai.

**00o00o00**

**Hoje eu consegui por em ordem a maioria das minhas fic´s**

**Finalmente saiu o primeiro beijo :-D**

**Mais q inu egoista...**

**espero que gostem e, por favor, mandem, reviews**

**não custa nada e faz uma autora super feliz! XD**

**Lah15: que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz, espero que tenha gostado desse, continue mandando reviews, bjus! XD**


	11. Descobertas incertas

**espero que gostem do cap**

**00o00o00**

Kagome voltou no dia seguinte para a era feudal. Ela usava apenas uma blusa azul comprida e uma saia azul num tom mais claro.

Apesar de ela ter ido para sua era, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que haviam acontecido, ela não conseguia esquecê-lo e nem ao beijo que eles trocaram na noite anterior, as coisas que sentira.

Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Ela passara a noite em claro pensando no Sesshomaru, justo ele? Ele não suporta humanos, quanto mais ela, mas os momentos que eles passaram juntos, a forma como ele a protegeu. Ela não parava de pensar nele. As olheiras em baixo de seus olhos confirmavam isso, ela passara a noite se revirando na cama nas possíveis razões dele ter feito aquilo .

Ela então, mesmo sem pensar leva os dedos aos lábios em busca da lembrança daquele beijo, do gosto que ele deixara em sua boca.

– "não, o que eu to fazendo?"

Ela sacudia a cabeça tentando esquecer, tentando levar embora aquelas lembranças que teimavam em atormentá-la

Tudo estava aparentemente normal, seus amigos estavam a sua espera, exceto um certo hanyou, mas não importava, naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era evitar ao máximo aquele encontro. Kagome não entendia o que acontecia com ela, quando ela iria imaginar que preferiria não encontrar Inuyasha?

– você chegou cedo k-chan – disse Sango com um caloroso sorriso

– é, tinha que pensar em algumas coisas

– você tá bem? Parece que não conseguiu dormi

– não precisa se preocupar, Shippou eu vou ficar bem

– você conseguiu lembrar mais alguma coisa que fez nesse tempo que esteve com o rubi?

–não, as coisas na minha cabeça ainda estão muito embaralhadas, só tenho flashes de... – ela então tem uma lembrança

_–JÁ DISSE! Eu faço o que quero, o que desejo! E você? Por que veio atrás de mim? – ela o segura pelo kimono fazendo-o encará-la e aproximar mais os lábios _

_– por baixo dessa postura de desdém, o que você quer? Qual o seu desejo? Não é o rubi que quer saber...é a mulher na sua frente_

_Ela vê se aproximando dos lábios de Sesshomaru, está quase nua_

– o que eu fiz?

– lembrou de alguma coisa? – quando Miroku pergunta, ela cora violentamente

– não só...não é nada de importante

– você tá bem mesmo Kagome? Tá tão vermelhinha... – disse Shppou

– melhor deixar para lá. Onde está o Inuyasha?

– ele... – antes de Sango responder ele aparece

– eu já estou aqui, chegou cedo Kagome, vamos?

– vamos procurar o Kogido?

– é claro, aquele...

– NÃO – eles se surpreenderam com a atitude de Kagome – nosso objetivo é Naraku, Kogido não tem nada a ver com ele. Vamos atrás dos fragmentos e caçar Naraku, ele é nossa prioridade.

– isso é ridículo, Kogido quase te matou

– mas eu estou aqui, vamos trás de dos fragmentos

– está bem, mas se ele cruzar meu caminho não terei misericórdia

– "sabe que o que ele fez foi para ter o amor de Kikyou" – Kagome sabia o que estava por trás a raiva de Inuyasha, mas naquele momento, as razões dele não a machucavam – "o que está acontecendo comigo? Droga, eu só penso naquela cena, aí meu Deus o que foi que eu fiz?"

Eles continuaram o caminho em silencio, mas Miroku e Sango estranhavam a forma que Kagome e Inuyasha estavam se tratando

– vocês também perceberam alguma coisa nesses dois? – perguntou em voz baixa, o pequeno Shippou

– é verdade, o que será que aconteceu entre eles ontem?

– o Inuyasha provavelmente é o culpado

– o que vocês estão cochichando aí? – Inuyasha com sua audição apurada ouvia os comentários

– nada não – os três mostraram um sorriso bobo

– ah, Inuyasha vo...

Shippou estava falando quando eles encontraram um campo no meio da floresta, mas nele só havia destruição. Flechas estavam presas nas arvores, elas seguravam esqueletos de diferentes youkais

– quem pode ter feito algo assim?

Kagome então teve um flash.

Kagome tinha os fragmentos da jóia unidos em seu pescoço

A jóia começou a brilhar e o brilho entrava no corpo de Kagome, ela então emitia outra luz, que saiam de sua, nos ferimentos.

Então apareceu uma youkai que controlava outros youkais, ela estava vestida com o kimono negro

– é meu dia de sorte uma humana e carrega a shikon no tama

– gostei do seu kimono, dê para mim

– hahhha, você é que vai dar algo e ainda vai morrer

Um sorriso maléfico apareceu no rosto de Kagome

– engraçado, eu ia dizer a mesma coisa

As mãos dela começaram a brilhar e os youkais a atacaram, mas um a um ela acertava flechas e eles viravam pó, a youkai tento fugir, mas Kagome lançou uma flecha prendendo a youkai numa arvore

– não por favor, eu não tive a intenção... eu não sabia que você era

– teve sim...

A youkai então puxou uma adaga na manga e tentou acertar Kagome, que foi mais rápida e conseguiu se salvar do golpe

– viu, você não aprende

Kagome tinha os olhos frios, maléficos, era como se ela quisesse fazer aquilo, como se sentisse prazer em acabar com a vida daquela youkai.

–"ainda sou fraca?" – ela perguntava como se _ele _pudesse ouvi-la

Então ela levou a mão perto da youkai

– não, por favor, não, eu não faço mais

– com certeza não vai mais fazer

Um brilho raso muito intenso surgiu, ela ouviu os gritos da youkai e sorriu. Diferente dos outros youkais ela não ficara só os ossos, virara pó, sobrando apenas o kimono.

Kagome então despertou da visão como se tivesse levado um susto

– quem pode ter feito algo assim?

–eu

Disse simplesmente

–como assim Kagome?

–fui eu que fiz isso, matei esses youkais...

–como conseguiu fazer isso?

–eu... eu não sei.

Kagome ficara deprimida pela visão que teve, então se afastou um pouco dos companheiros e foi para perto de um rio, tinha os pés sob a água cristalina, era parecido com o rio que ela falara com Sesshomaru certa vez.

Era mais ou menos meio-dia e ela queria ficar sozinha.

A visão mostrou que Foi em legitima defesa, mas a sensação que ela teve não foi bem assim, as palavras dela vinham à mente.

"_faço o que quero_"

– "o que mais fui capaz de fazer, matar aquela youkai daquela maneira... e o Sesshomaru, aquela cena me deixou confusa, será que acon... não eu não posso, ou será..."

Kagome estava aflita, ela não sabia o que tinha feito no tempo que esteve sob controle do rubi

Os companheiros dela estavam sentados conversando enquanto o chá ficava pronto

–acho que já está bom – disse Miroku

–eu vou chamar a Kagome

–melhor ficar aí Shippou, a Kagome precisa por as idéias no lugar, ela ainda está tentando entender os acontecimentos – desse Sango

–isso para mim é besteira! – disse Inuyasha em cima da arvore

–para você! Não para Kagome, viu o que ela fez conosco quando estava com o rubi, imagina o que mais ela fez nos 2 dias que esteve por aí

–"se ela não tivesse despertado, teria matado a kikyou" eu volto logo

Disse Inuyasha descendo da arvore e pulando rapidamente, mas a direção que ele seguia era oposta de Kagome

–aonde esse idiota vai? – perguntou Shippou

–não acho que ele tenha esquecido nada na vila da senhora Kaede.

–monge, você acha que ele foi...

–...atrás da sacerdotisa Kikyou

–esse idiota não tem jeito mesmo

Depois de dizer isso foi a vez de Shippou sair, ele estava muito preocupado com Kagome

Ele foi até o rio onde ela estava, não ouviria Sango e Miroku, ele estava preocupado demais com a garota, tinha certeza que algo a incomodava

–Kagome, você está bem?

–não precisa se preocupar comigo Shippou, só estou tentando entender o que aconteceu. Sabe... eu me sinto um pouco diferente

–você não devia ficar se aborrecendo com o que nos vimos, você só estava se protegendo

–"é nisso que u quero acreditar"

Ao pensar nisso ela abaixou a cabeça, logo em seguida o pequeno amigo se aproximou e levantou seu rosto

–vamos estar sempre com você

–obrigada, sei que posso contar com todos vocês – disse sorrindo – cadê os outros

–tomando chá, vamos.

–eu não sei se

–não tem problema o bobão do Inuyasha não tá nem lá para te perturbar

–ele saiu? – falou simplesmente

–ele foi...

–tudo bem – falou dessa vez sem sentir nada

– eu vou estar sempre com você – disse Shippou acreditando que tinha ferido os sentimentos de Kagome

–pode me deixar sozinha um momento, tenho que lembrar mais algumas coisas.

–se precisar, eu to aqui

Simplesmente sorriu Para o companheiro e ao ficar tentava lembrar.

–"como eu posso ter ficado só de sutien na frente do Sesshomaru, será que aconteceu mais alguma coisa? E aquele beijo" – disse levando novamente os dedos aos lábios – "não posso ficar desse jeito, tenho que saber o que mais aconteceu se é que aconteceu, e só há uma pessoa que pode me dizer..."

Kagome sentia sua presença, sabia que ele estava por perto e iria por as coisas no lugar, tiraria a duvida ou no mínimo...

–"irei revê-lo"

**00o00o00**

**Muito obrigada palas reviews, acho que foi o maior numero que recebi por capitulo**

** Serena: muito obg, fico feliz que tenha gostado**

**Lah 15: fiquei muito feliz por sua review, amei que tenha gostado**

**Maryperola: tentei fazer o que você disse, não sei se me sai bem... mas realmente você tá certa, uma coisa que eu acho é q o inu que eu criei não é muito ciumento ou eu ainda não imaginei uma "explosão" de raiva dele, tenho que analisar mais nele... obg pela review e se tiver mais dicas é só mandar **

**Kagome Unmei Taishou: eu também adoro esse jeito frio do Sesshomaru, e com kag para amolecer o coraçãozinho... eu vi que você tem uma fic "em busca da felicidade", o engraçado é que eu também planejei fazer uma fic com o mesmo titulo, mas a minha é c/ o inu.**

**Kagomeinug: será que as coisas esquentam mais? *a duvida fica no ar* só lembrando que a fic é classificação livre. **

**Espero que gostem e, por favor, mandem, reviews**

**não custa nada e faz uma autora super feliz! XD**


	12. Pendencias

Com o arco na mão e a dúvida na cabeça, Kagome foi em busca de Sesshomaru, ela o sentia, sabia que ele estava perto e a cada passo que dava, seu coração disparava com a possibilidade de vê-lo.

Ela perdeu a noção do tempo com as dúvidas que cercavam sua cabeça, mas tinha certeza que havia andado mais de 1 hora. A presença dele a levou para uma colina, ela começou a subir, havia muitas plantas atrapalhando a passagem e quando ela afastou os arbustos do seu caminho pode finalmente vê-lo. Imponente como sempre e com os cabelos prateados voando sob o vento, o coração da menina não se controlava mais, um frio percorria seu estômago, afinal o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Ele estava sentado admirando um campo, e antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele disse.

–Então você conseguiu me encontrar. - disse simplesmente

–bem, é... estou controlando muito bem meus poderes

–deve ser verdade, se arriscar pela floresta sem a proteção daquele hanyou inutil - disse friamente, mas com um tom amargo sem encará-la

–não preciso que ele me acompanhe – disse sem importância

Ela não sabia o que falar, ele nem sequer olhava para ela, tinha os olhos fixos no campo de flores logo a frente

– muito bonito - ela disse, então foi até ele e sentou na grama a seu lado. Ele então a olhou supreso pela atitude – atrapalho?

–já disse que não me importo com o que você faça.

Eles continuavam em silencio, ele mantinha-se frio como sempre e ela nervosa ao seu lado, ele sabia o estado da garota, podia ouvir muito bem seu coração disparado.

– se é assim... – falava, mas não tinha certeza se queria continuar – por que... veio me encontrar na outra noite

Ele fez uma pausa antes de falar

–Quando nos encontramos, enquanto você estava com o rubi deixamos um assunto pendente.

–que assunto?

Ele não respondeu nada, como isso a irritava. Mesmo assim as duvidas ainda existiam

–certo, então... porque me beijou?

–como eu disse, miko, assuntos pendentes

–você só sabe dizer isso? E não é capaz de dizer uma vez sequer meu nome – perdeu de vez a paciência – as vezes você me dá nos nervos. Eu vou embora, falar com você é perda de tempo.

Ela se levanta e continua andando, mas em vez de voltar para os amigos ele segue para o campo de flores. Sesshomaru da um sorriso de canto, por alguma razão ele gostou de provocá-la.

Ela foi correndo pelas flores, tinha avistado Rin.

–Sta. Kagome – disse a pequena a abraçando – ai como é bom ver que você está bem

–eu senti tanta saudade. Como você está?

–to bem o Sr Sesshomaru disse que você já estava boa, mas mesmo assim fiquei preocupada

–"ele não é tão ruim afinal..." – ela pensou e se virou para olhar para ele

–a humana do Inuyasha voltou, o que será que ela veio fazer aqui? – disse Jaken em voz baixa e bem longe das garotas

–Sr. Jaken a kagome voltou para ficar com a gente, não vai ser legal? – gritou Rin para o pequeno demônio.

–ah, Rin eu não... – a menina estava tão alegre com a possibilidade de Kagome ficar. Kagome não teve coragem de negar. – vamos colher algumas flores?

Então foram correr pelo campo buscando as flores mais belas, Jaken olhava a cena boquiaberto e Sesshomaru apenas admirava.

**NUM TEMPLO**

Inuyasha tinha ido procurar Kikyou, o comportamento de Kagome o deixou incomodado. Eles conversavam sentados na grama.

–como você está?

–não se preocupe, já estou bem. E Kagome, ela já recuperou a memória?

–ela teve uns flashes, mas ainda não sabe direto o que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito, ela te machucou por minha causa

–foi aquela pedra que fez isso, não tenho nada contra a Kagome um dia ela aprenderá a ser uma miko.

–eu não entendo, ela está diferente desde ontem. É como se algo a incomodasse

–e você tem medo de ser você?

–eu a deixei, ela diz que me perdoa, mas não acredito – falava triste

–Kagome é uma boa garota, ela vai te perdoar, ela sabe o que você sente por mim.

Ela dizia acariciando o rosto do hanyou com as mãos e se aproximando para beijá-lo. Levemente os lábios da miko tocaram os seus, percorrendo o sabor daqueles lábios, que retribuíam o beijo. Ele então se afastou repentinamente.

–eu tenho que ir.

–claro, eu entendo.

Ele então saiu pulando de galho em galho, ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente.

**DE VOLTA A COLINA**

Uma mão estendeu uma amora na frente se Sesshomaru

–toma. – disse Kagome com um sorriso

–ah? Não tenho fome.

–prova ta docinha - desse jogando uma na boca, tinha varias nas maõs

–não quero

–não sabe o que está perdendo. – disse comendo outra

–o que você quer?

–nada. Só estou procurando ter uma conversa civilizada

–e porque quer conversar? – falou a encarando

–eu não sei, talvez por que eu sinto que você esteja me evitando? – sorriu por fim

Sesshomaru também não disse nada, apenas tirou uma fruta das mãos da garota e levou aos lábios, ele a admirou, ela definitivamente não era como qualquer youkai ou humana que ele tenha conhecido. Kagome tinha algo de especial, ele nunca sentiu nada parecido, mas por alguma razão ele queria estar com ela, só não revelaria isso a ela.

–viu Sr. Jaken, a Sta. Kagome e o Sr. Sesshomaru se dão muito bem. Agora ela vai seguir com a gente, não vai ser legal?

–ah, não sseja tola, menina Rin... o Sr. Sssesshomaru jamais permitiria que esssa humana o acompanhassse.

–eu não acho, ele foi atrás dele para saber se ela estava bem. Para mim o Sr Sesshomaru e Sta. Kagome se gostam

–não diga tolices. "será que o Sr Sesshomaru é como o pai?"

O sol já estava quase se pondo, Kagome pegou o arco e as flechas e se levantou.

–bem eu já vou

–o quê? Não Sta. Kagome, você ia ficar! – falou chorosa

–não dá, mas prometo que venho te visitar.

–hoje foi tão divertido, porque não fica com a gente, o Sr. Sesshomaru ia gostar

Kagome olhou para Sesshomaru, que continuava a encarar o por do sol

–"será que ia?" não dá Rin, mas eu volto

–para se lembrar de mim – a pequena pegou a flor que estava em seu cabelo e deu a Kagome

–Não me esqueceria mesmo que quisesse. – acariciando o rosto da pequena – eu já vou, adeus Jaken e obrigada por nada – disse se referindo a Sesshomaru

Quando ela se virou para ir pelo caminho que veio ela foi impedida por Sesshomaru que segurou seu braço

–o que está fazendo? Me solta!

–melhorando as habilidades? Não está sentindo nada?

–ah, como? Do... Kogido!

A luz branca apareceu e dela saiu Kogido

–ah quanto tempo. Como sempre vocês estão juntos. Você é um youkai completo, o que quer com a minha miko?

– não tenho que lhe dar satisfação. O único assunto que tenho a tratar com você é a sua morte

Kogido riu com a possibilidade

– dessa vez não será tão fácil, graças a minha querida miko estou mais forte

Uma veia saltava na testa de Sesshomaru, as palavras de Kogido o irritavam profundamente e Kagome sentia a energia sinistra que ele liberava

– você não passa de um covarde, eu mesmo vou acabar com você. JAKEN

– sim Sr Sesshomaru

– tire-as daqui, trate de cuidar delas com sua vida.

– SIM – ao dizer isso o pequeno servo pegou na mão de Kagome e Rin e saiu puxando as garotas. – vamos

– não podemos deixar o Sesshomaru lutar sozinho.

– o mestre vai ficar bem. – e continuava correndo, Rin não sabia o que dizer

–acha que pode me derrotar sozinho?

–não, TENHO CERTEZA! – disse pulando em cima do inimigo com a toukijin nas mãos

Mas antes dele se aproximar de Kogido, apareceu outro youkai e o atacou no ar, não havia como desviar. Mas uma flecha com brilho raso destruiu o inimigo. Sesshomaru parou no galho de uma arvore, olhou de onde a flecha havia sido arremessada e avistou Kagome com o arco nas mãos olhando seria para ele.

–você não vai lutar sozinho!

**00o00o00**

**Não sei se gostaram, espero que sim. Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz :D**

**Lah 15: não sei o que você vai achar desse cap, espero que goste! bjus!  
**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: como eu disse, gostei da fic, deixei umas opiniões, só não consegui ler até o 18, mas tava vendo os caps... vc já assistiu Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen? Fiquei lisongeada c/ o seu comentário, mas eu não escrevo a tanto tempo, comecei esse ano, sou tão inexperiente nesse aspecto. respondendo... eu tento ter um controle de como vai ser a fic, mas no meio do caminho vão surgindo novas coisas, mas deve faltar uns 3 ou 4 cap**. **bjus**

**Jade Amorim: olha, vc não pde me culpar, vc pediu beijinho, só não especificou de quem. 0.o brincadeira, sei que o cap não saiu como vc esperava, mas se der certo acho que vc vai gostar do prox cap. bjus!**

**bjos a todos :D**


	13. Ficar Com Você?

_**Eu ia postar tudo semana passada, mas por problemas técnicos isso não foi possível, **_

_**como próxima semana vai ser um pouco corrida devido à provas da facu e como meu interesse incontrolável (apesar de tudo) de escrever essa fic falou mais alto,**_

_**eu resolvi postar logo XD**_

_**Espero que gostem e BOA LEITURA!**_

**00o00o00**

Mas antes Sesshomaru se aproximar de Kogido, apareceu outro youkai e o atacou no ar, não havia como desviar. Mas uma flecha com brilho raso destruiu o inimigo. Sesshomaru parou no galho de uma arvore, olhou de onde a flecha havia sido arremessada e avistou Kagome com o arco nas mãos olhando seria para ele.

–você não vai lutar sozinho!

–ótimo, vou ter a oportunidade de acabar com os dois.

Kogido lança uma forte energia em Kagome, mas Sesshomaru toma a frente e pega Kagome. Com a espada na mão, ele enlaça e cintura da garota que se agarra a ele, segurando o arco. O olhar deles se cruza um momento, o coração dela dispara, ele pode ouvir, mas rapidamente desvia do olhar dela. Não podia perder o controle, coisa que estava cada vez mais dificil quando ela estava por perto

–você devia ter ficado com Jaken. Não podia voltar!

–eu não ia deixar você lutar sozinho

–É perigoso

–para você também!

–se você se meter não poderei lutar do meu jeito

–eu não quero te deixar - disse encarando-o seriamente

Quando eles finalmente pousaram no chão ele disse:

–fique aqui

–já disse que não vou deixar você, será que é tão difícil entender? – ele olhou para ele e tocou em sua face

–ficaria comigo? – as palavras dele tinham mais que preocupação, tinham carinho

–eu...

Kogido apareceu e estava com um pequeno exercito de youkais.

**No Acampamento**

Inuyasha apareceu

–ah, finalmente voltou – disse Sango

–até que fim, Inuyasha – disse Miroku

–eu não demorei tanto assim

–mas nos abandonou. Aonde você foi – disse Shippou

– fui resolver uns assuntos, cadê a Kagome?

–ela disse que queria fica sozinha, então resolvemos não incomodar

–por culpa do Inuyasha – provocou Shippou

–eu não fiz nada, moleque – deu um cascudo em Shippou

–ahhhh, KAGOME, o Inuyasha me bateu – gritou para o nada

–como se não soubesse – disse Sango

–vou falar com ela

Ele foi na direção que os companheiros indicaram, mas não encontrou ninguém.

Ele não encontrou nada, os amigos foram até ele.

–onde ela pode ter ido?

–eu sinto a energia de Kogido

–será que ele levou a Kagome?

–não senti a energia por aqui, está mais distante

–vamos procurar a Kagome. "dessa vez ela não vai me perdoar"

**De Volta à Colina**

Sesshomaru destruiu alguns dos youkais e foi atacar Kogido, as espadas se chocavam com força, Kogido era um simples humano, mas a força dele podia ser comparada a de um youkai.

Kagome usava as flechas para purificá-los, com habilidade ela conseguia exterminá-los com facilidade, mas só tinha mais duas flechas. Quando do nada um youkai pulou na direção de Kagome, mas uma cortina de fogo a protegeu, quando ela se virou avistou Jaken.

–Srta Kagome está bem? – era Rin que vinha em sua direção

Ela se abaixou para abraçar a menina

–Rin, você não devia estar aqui

–eu fiquei preocupada

–o Sr. Sesshomaru mandou protegê-la, e é isso que farei - disse como se fosse um herói

–ele também mandou proteger a Rin! Sabe o que vai acontecer com você se ela se machucar?

O pequeno youkai gelou na possibilidade, mas depois voltou a usar o bastão de duas cabeças nos youkais que os atacavam.

–você é fraco youkai, porque se preocupa com aquela miko? Se tivesse saído do meu caminho, você não morreria

–meça suas palavras. Um verme insignificante como você, cujo poder é uma mentira

–mentira?

Enquanto Jaken lançava fogo para proteger Kagome e Rin, um youkai pulo nele fazendo-o perder o bastão. Ele caiu no chão e outro youkai estava preste a pular em cima dele, mas Kagome usou uma flecha para defendê-lo.

Kogido viu que o servo de Sesshomaru não protegia mais as humanas. As espadas deles estavam presas, ele conseguiu mudar a posição da batalha e afastou Sesshomaru, do nada o colar de Kogido ficou com um brilho escuro, saindo dele uma luz negra na direção de Rin e Kagome. Sesshomaru se livrou de Kogido, mas não chegou a tempo.

–NÃO! Seu maldito... eu vou acabar com você – a luz que Kogido emitiu deixou tudo escuro

Sesshomaru começou a liberar a energia sinistra, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, ele estava prestes a se transformar. Kogido materializou uma energia na espada e corria na direção de Sesshomaru, mas antes de tocar nele uma flecha purificou a espada e o ambiente em volta acertando Kogido no abdômen. Sesshomaru parou a transformação e eles olharam em direção do lançamento da flecha e avistaram Kagome

–você não vai acabar comigo

Sesshomaru abandonou a luta e foi até elas

–como?

–eu disse que estava melhorando

Jaken estava com Rin atrás de Kagome enquanto Sesshomaru a olhava surpreso. Mas nesse momento apareceram mais youkais, para atacar. Sesshomaru criou um chicote venenoso e os destruiu, os outros regressaram para as sombras.

–fiquem aqui – ele pulou em direção de Kogido que estava ferido pela flecha de Kagome – isso vai acabar agora

–como isso foi possível? Elas deviam estar mortas

–você estará daqui a pouco...

O colar de Kogido voltou a brilhar, ele se levantou e voltou a erguer a espada para atacar Sesshomaru. As espadas voltam a se chocar, saindo lascas brilhantes da Toukijin

–"a espada dele não passa de uma espada comum, como pode ser tão poderosa? Nem a Toukijin pode quebrá-la"

–você vai me pagar seu youkai maldito. Sacrifiquei minha vida para chegar aqui, você não tem o direito de se meter.

–você não sabe com quem está se metendo, eu vou acabar com você, verme maldito.

As espadas continuavam a se chocar, Kagome estava preocupada, mesmo atingido Kogido ele não parava de lutar e ela sem flechas não podia ajudar Sesshomaru

–hahhaa, eu nunca vou morrer, você ao contrario vai para O INFERNO!

Atacando violentamente Sesshomaru, mas ele se defendia a habilidade deles era quase igual, Sesshomaru conseguia bloquear o adversário perfeitamente, era um exímio excelente guerreiro.

–temos que ajudar o Sesshomaru – Kagome então avistou o bastão de duas cabeças próximo aos youkais que haviam recuado por causa de Sesshomaru – Rin, fique aqui.

–o que?

Antes da menina contestar, Kagome correu para pegar o bastão. Ela correu o mais depressa que pode para pegar o bastão, quando ela se abaixou para pegar, um youkai serpente saltou do bosque para atacá-la.

Sesshomaru que estava na batalha desviou a atenção para Kagome, dando a oportunidade de Kogido atravessar a espada no abdômen de Sesshomaru.

Kagome que viu o que aconteceu não deu importância ao youkai, mas quando menos esperou estava no ar.

–SESSHOMARU! – ela gritou desesperada

Ela só foi se dar conta de quem a tinha salvo quando ela pousou no chão, mas a atenção dela estava voltada para outro lugar. Sesshomaru estava no chão com a mão pressionando o ferimento.

Kogido estava distante e ao perceber os amigos de Kagome em volta, resolveu recuar, o ferimento que Kagome fez ainda doía.

–resolveremos isso em outra ocasião.

Kagome foi a primeira a correr em direção a Sesshomaru

–você está bem? – disse se ajoelhando para fitá-lo

–por que pergunta? – disse Inuyasha que ouviu com sua audição apurada – eu já feri esse maldito tantas vezes, mas ele continua vivo

Sesshomaru não disse nada, quando ele se levantou Rin e Jaken já estavam se aproximando dele. Kagome continuava encarando-o de joelhos, os olhos dele cruzaram novamente com os dela e ele viu preocupação neles, não gostou daquela sensação e nem de ver os olhos dela com lagrimas.

–você se preocupa demais

As palavras dele eram frias, mas ela sabia que ele estava bem, e era isso que importava. Ela limpou as lagrimas dos olhos, esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido.

–vamos – Sesshomaru disse

Rin então olhou para Kagome

–a senhorita não vai com a gente?

Inuyasha que não estava tão longe ouviu as palavras da menina.

–não posso... – ela olhou para a menina, mas virou para Sesshomaru – mas prometo que ainda nos veremos.

–promete?

Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmando

–vai...

–espera Sr. Sesshomaru... Sr. Jaken – os dois já tinham começado a andar

Kagome respirou fundo e ainda olhava para a direção que eles tinham seguido, quando Inuyasha e os outros se aproximaram

–"Sesshoamru..."

–dá para me dizer o que estava fazendo aqui – mas Kagome parecia que não tinha ouvido nada - KAGOME!

–aí, o que foi?

–o que estava fazendo aqui

–isso não é da sua conta

–como assim? Você desaparece, não avisa nada a ninguém, me deve ao menos uma explicação

–não devo nada – ela não estava com paciência, principalmente para aturar o Inuyasha

–'não deve?' eu te encontro com Sesshomaru e Kogido aqui, no meio da nada, isso é muito perigoso. Por acaso você perdeu o juízo?

–eu não corri perigo algum – os companheiros simplesmente assistiam a cena dos dois – e não te devo nenhuma explicação

–como assim? Eu te salvei! O que deu em você afinal? Agindo dessa forma, o que tem na cabeça para sumir e não avisar a ninguém

Ela não estava com um pingo de paciência para aturar aquilo.

–sumir? E você?... aonde esteve? – ele ficou surpreso – não se preocupe em responder, não quero saber

–quê? Como assim? – ela estava farta da conversa, tentou passar por ele para encerrar o assunto, mas ele a segurou pelo braço com muita força e disse serio – você vai me dar um explicação SIM!

Ela franziu o cenho

–OSUWARI!

Inuyasha foi de cara ao chão e ela passou reto por ele.

–não era bem isos que eu queria

–é, essa você mereceu - disse Miroku

–ah, de que lado você está?

Enquanto o hanyou reclamava no chão, um inseto assistia toda a cena. Ao ver o que queria ele saiu voando para longe, sem ter sua presença detectada.

**00o00o00**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, eu passei por um pequeno problema que me fez querer ter distancia dessa fic, mas como vocês mandaram tantas reviews, eu não tive coragem de ficar mais 2-3 semanas sem postar, então agradeço muito as reviews por que foram elas que me fizeram continuar apesar dos pesares...**

**:D **

**Jenny: eu sei que demorei, mas foi por um motivo que eu espero NUNCA mais se repetir, espero que tenha gostado, bjus**

**Serena: nesse cap era... bem o cap era p/ ser maior, mas como ia ficar MUITO grande eu parei por aqui, então no fim das contas vocês ganharam mais um cap, espero que tenha gostado, bjus XD**

****

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki**: calma, porque vou ter que refazer minhas contas, e por causa desse cap vocês ganharam mais um. Sobre o Kogido, quem sabe...

**espero que tenha gostado, bjus**

**Lah 15: agradeço muito ao elogio, espero que tenha gostado desse e se ainda não leu, vai ter mais um cap. Só digo uma coisa, se esse deu gostinho DQ+ no prox sem falta... ****espero que tenha gostado, bjus**

**Pessoal, agradeço muito as reviews, foram elas que estavam pesando na minha consciência caso eu demorasse mais.****Como eu disse prox semana tem prova então talvez não dê para postar, mas vou fazer o possivel, **

**Bjus e continuem mandando reviews, eu sempre respondo =)**


	14. O Frio do Inverno

_**Eu sinto muito pela demora**_

**_mas essas semanas foram muito corridas(até demais, na minha opinião)_**

**_fiquei 3 semanas BEM longe de toda e qualquer fic, estudand, quase que excluivamente, para uma prova_****_semanas que não foram jogadas fora, 8)_**

**Esse cap era para ser o final do outro, mas como ia ficar muito grande, eu dividi **

**_Espero que gostem e BOA LEITURA!_**

**00o00o00**

Era noite e Kogido estava na beira de um rio. O ferimento causado por kagome ainda sangrava e apesar do insistente brilho do colar, nada diminuía a dor que ele sentia.

–desgraçados. Eu ainda vou acabar com aquele youkai maldito e ainda terei o sangue daquela traidora em minhas mãos. – falava com extremo ódio.

–tendo problemas com a doce Kagome?

Kogido se assustou com a repentina voz, ao se virar deu de cara com uma pele branca de babuíno.

–quem é você? Quer morrer infeliz?

–calma, sou apenas um amigo que veio trazer um presente. – Naraku ergueu dois fragmentos de Shokon no Tama para kogido – lhe dará o poder necessário para acabar com seus inimigos?

–e qual o preço desse 'presentinho'? Hoje em dia nada é de graça

–quero apenas a cabeça deles

–hum, gostei – um sorriso diabólico apareceu no rosto de Kogido.

**No meio da floresta**

O dia já tinha amanhecido, o sol brilhava. Kagome estava sentada encostada numa arvore com o pensamento na noite anterior, ela se manteve afastada dos amigos a noite toda. Inuyasha estava do outro lado, também distante de todos, tanto ele quanto Kagome não haviam trocado palavras depois do incidente da noite

Sango não agüentando mais a situação, resolveu ir falar com a amiga.

–você está bem?

–claro, eu to ótima – disse normalmente

–sei que está brava com o Inuyasha, ele não devia ter saída e ainda mais ter te tratado daquela forma, ele...

–não é por causa dele que eu tô assim – disse triste

–então é por quê?

–eu... – ela não sabia se devia contar à Sango – não procurei o Sesshomaru por raiva do Inuyasha, fui porque eu quis.

–por que foi até lá então?

–depois que o Kogido apareceu as coisas mudaram, de alguma forma eu e Sesshomaru ficamos mais próximo, eu acho. Sabe, ele salvou a minha vida, não sei... agora eu o vejo diferente, me... sinto segura... livre com ele.

–você ta... você ta gostando do sesshomaru – quando Sango disse isso uma lágrima desceu do rosto de kagome – o que foi?

–é que eu só atrapalho, ontem... seu eu tivesse feito o que ele me mandou, ele não teria se ferido, foi minha culpa.

– você ta mesmo gostando dele? – falou ainda em duvida

–quando eu estou perto dele é como se o tempo parasse, quando ele me toca meu coração bate descompassado

Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam quando ele falava dele.

–você ta mesmo gostando dele – Sango sorriu vendo o sorriso da amiga ao falar de sesshomaru

–mas sou apenas uma humana fraca – o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de kagome – eu só o atrapalho

–você não é 'só' uma humana, você é um Miko! E convenhamos não é tão fraca quanto você diz.

–certo, eu sei que estou controlando melhor meus poderes, mesmo assim...

–pára com isso, você tem um grande poder, basta treinar mais.

–tem toda razão! Vou pedir para o Miroku me ajudar e depois a vovó Kaede pode continuar me treinando.

Do outro lado, bem longe de Kagome. Estava o hanyou com cara de poucos amigos, ele não entendia o que acontecia com kagome, o comportamento dela estava diferente. Ele não gostava da aproximação que ela estava tendo com Sesshomaru, e ele não permitiria que eles voltassem a se aproximar.

Miroku chegou perto do hanyou com Shippou em seu ombro.

–você está bem Inuyasha?

–estou bem? Claro que estou, porque não estaria?

–está distante

–eu estou distante? É a Kagome que perdi a cabeça e o problema é comigo? O que deu nela para fazer aquilo?

–você bem que provocou – disse Shippou

Inuyasha olhou para ele com um olhar assassino que fez o pequeno se esconder atrás de Miroku

–ele tem razão. O que te deu para falar com ela daquele jeito?

–eu? Ela que me tratou mal

–você apertou o braço dela, podia tê-la a machucado

–feh

–e não é tão inocente também. Você foi ver a Kikyou, não foi?

–eu estava preocupado com a Kagome

–ou com a Kikyou?

–a Kagome ta diferente, achei que a Kikyou tivesse as respostas. Ela saiu sem avisar ninguém e pior foi ver o Sesshomaru

–ele também está procurando Naraku

–isso não muda o fato dele ser perigoso. Ela não vai ver ele e eu não... EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR! – gritou a plenos pulmões

–pra que essa gritaria Inuyasha? – disse Kagome chegando até eles

–não é da sua conta! – disse bravo com ela

–faça como quiser. – disse fria – Miroku eu quero falar com você. – disse dirigindo a atenção ao amigo

–tudo bem. – eles se afastaram de Inuyasha e Shippou, Sango ficou com eles. Deixando Miroku e Kagome conversarem – o que você quer?

–eu queria que... bem eu... nem sei como te pedir, eu... eu quero aperfeiçoar os meus poderes espirituais e queria saber se você poderia me ajudar.

–vai ser complicado, mikos levam anos para controlar perfeitamente

–mas poderia me ajudar?

–não vejo problema, não prometo conseguir te ensinar tudo, mas o que eu puder.

–ai, obrigada Miroku – disse pulado no pescoço do monge

–o que foi isso agora? – disse Inuyasha distante – o que a Kagome queria com o Miroku, Sango?

–nada de mais.

Miroku e Kagome voltavam para os amigos

–o que vocês estavam conversando?

–_não é da sua conta_ – disse Kagome imitando o hanyou

–você está muito cheia de segredinhos

–e você é muito... sinto a presença de dois fragmentos de jóia.

–não é só isso, é... – disse Miroku

–Kogido – falou Inuyasha por fim

Ele saiu da floresta caminhando lentamente. O colar em seu pescoço tinha a forma de uma gota de chuta e incrustado nele havia os fragmentos da jóia. E ele não tinha mais nenhum ferimento da flecha.

–temos que terminar nossos assuntos minha miko. Onde está o seu youkai protetor? – ele olhava com ódio para Kagome

–esses assuntos você vai resolver comigo

Inuyasha tomou a frente de Kagome e sacou a tesaiga que tomou a forma de canino.

–um hanyou? Acha que pode me deter?

–ele tem fragmentos de jóia, está muito mais forte

–vamos ver – desse o hanyou com desdém.

–tenho uma surpresinha.

Inuyasha começou a correr na direção de Kogido, mas ele abriu os braços e uma vento muito forte começou a se formar. O vento ficou frio, e do nada virou um tornado de gelo, congelando tudo em volta. Inuyasha cravou a espada no chão tentando se segurar, Miroku fez o mesmo com o bastão protegendo, assim, ele, Sango e Shppou, mas Kagome não tinha nada a protegendo. Ela foi, então jogada pela força de ventania

–KAGOMEEE...

Os outros não tinham mais como se segurar, o vento ficou forte demais e todos saíram voando. Tudo que restou foi um campo vazio e coberto pela neve.

**Longe dali**

Rin estava em cima de Aruru com Jaken guiando as rédeas.

–Sr. Jaken, onde o Sr. Sesshomaru foi?

–como ssse o grande Sssr. Ssessshomaru dessse sssatisfação por onde vai. O Ssr. Sesssshomaru não permite que eu o acompanhe, porque sssr. Ssesshomaru – dizia lamentando o pequeno youkai

**Longe deles**

Sesshomaru estava na entrada de uma floresta, mas diferente de tudo, aquela entrada estava coberta pela neve. De um lado uma manhã quente de verão, do outro um inverno tão rigoroso que congelaria qualquer um. Ele entrou na floresta coberta de gelo, começou a caminhar, mas um cheiro familiar próximo dele chamou sua atenção.

Ele mudou um pouco o percurso e viu a mulher desacordada, escondida sob a neve. Ele se aproximou e afastou a neve do rosto da menina. Com o seu toque os olhos dela abriram, quando ela o viu os olhos azuis brilharam, ela então se levantou para fitá-lo melhor

–o que aconteceu? Onde está o Inuyasha?

–Kogido apareceu, ele está usando os fragmentos de Shikon no Tamam, está muito mais forte. Acabou nos separando. O que você faz aqui?

–senti o cheiro de Kogido, mas só encontrei você

Uma ponta de desanimo surgiu em Kagome

–sinto desapontá-lo

A menina ficou de pé e se abraçava tentando se proteger do frio. Sesshomaru começou a andar. Sem saber por onde ir, Kagome resolveu segui-lo pela neve gelada. Eles continuavam caminhado sem trocar uma palavra sequer, mas o frio estava tão intenso que Kagome disse:

–por favor Sesshomaru, vamos encontrar um lugar para descansar, com essa neve duvido que você encontre Kogido e eu não sinto nenhum fragmento, vamos descansar, eu to congelando aqui.

O youkai ficou calado, Kagome estava com uma camiseta azul e uma saia curta azul, não tinha nenhuma proteção para o frio. Então ela tentava se aquecer passando os dedos pela pele. O vento frio ainda estava em volta deles.

–está ali o seu descanso – disse para a menina

Era uma caverna, não parecia confortável, era um lugar que eles podiam se aquecer. Kagome entrou na caverna e foi se sentar encolhida num canto para se aquecer. Ela ficou alguns minutos tentando levar o frio embora, mas era inútil. Sesshomaru vendo o esforço da menina se aproximou sorrateiramente e pós a pele (**N/A: **é aquela pele felpuda que ele usa) sob a menina e o braço pelo cintura dela, aumentando o contato.

–assim esta melhor?

–obrigada, fico contente que você esteja aqui

–fica mesmo?

A menina sorriu

–como você está, depois de ontem, quero dizer.

–me recupero com facilidade, esqueceu?

–sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, se eu tivesse te escutado, você não teria se ferido

O sorriso que estava no rosto da menina se apagou, ela não conseguia mais encará-lo, ele sentiu o cheiro das lagrimas dela e não gostava de vê-la triste.

–quando estou com você, eu... eu perco a cabeça, a razão falha e se eu errar posso acabar arriscando sua vida. – kagome volou a olhar para Sesshomaru, seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os olhos cor de âmbar dele – há algo em você que me faz querer protegê-la, quando você está perto... sinto que só eu posso protegê-la

–o que você quer? Realmente – falou docemente

–já respondi – ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas sorriu

–gosto de ficar com você, pensar que você poderia ter morrido, por minha culpa! Eu não quero te perder

–ficaria ao meu lado?

–eu não vou te deixar!

Ela olhava fixamente para ele, sua mão acariciou o rosto dele e sorrio com a certeza de que ele queria ficar com ela.

_–minha miko _– disse com a voz rouca.

Os lábio deles se aproximaram tocando-se levemente, a língua dele penetrou na boca dela e percorreu cada canto. O beijo era doce, o gosto dos lábios dele... O corpo dela tão próximo ao seu o calor entre os corpos, nada importava naquele momento, nem o frio e nem Kogido, existia apenas eles, era tudo que importava.

**00o00**

**00o00o00**

**Espero que tenham gostado, eu postei as duas fics hoje, to muito feliz e passei muito tempo sem postar nada.**

**então postei logo as duas, 8)**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews.**

**_Respondendo..._**

**Jenny: acho que vou ter que pedir perdão (de novo) pela demora, eu já expliquei e espero que o cap compense a espera 8). E continue mandando reviews :D**

**Bjus. **

**Jade Amorim: tá aqui o beijo, prometi p/ o ultimo cap, mas o outro ficou muito grande, espero que tenha compensado. Se você achou o inu besta no outro, o que achou dele nesse? E continue mandando reviews :D**

**Bjus.**

**Kagome Unme Taisho Kuchiki: amiga eu consegui passar sem ir para recuperação! Tinha que tirar um 9 na media(só em sonhos eu tiraria), mas eu CONSEGUI! Maldito kogido, atrapalhou no ultimo, mas nesse ele bem que ajudou... se você achou a kagome forte naquele, espere para ver no próximo(isso se o cap não ficar grande). Espero que tenha gostado desse ****e continue mandando reviews :D**

**Bjus.**

**katsu-Chan: fico feliz que esteja gostando, vc começou a acompanhar a fic agora ou faz tempo? É que eu tenho muito disso de só começar a ler uma fic com 3-4 caps, é bom porque não tem que esperar autoras que atrasam (como eu XD), mas acompanhar é tão complicado... espero que tenha gostado desse cap ****e continue mandando reviews :D**

**Bjus. **

**Lah 15: se você gostou desse cap, espero que esteja lendo sozinha p/ não gritar no ouvido de ninguém, rsrsrs. Eu demorei, mas enfim postei, espero que tenha gostado e continue mandando reviews**

**Bjus.**

**Bjus a todos e mandem mandando reviews, eu sempre respondo =)**


	15. O Fim de Kogido?

**_Acabei dividindo o cap mais uma vez... _TT TT**

**_então, se alguem ainda estiver contando..._**

**_faltam 3 cap para o final!_**

**_vão se despedindo da fic :D_**

**_Espero que gostem e BOA LEITURA!_**

**00o00**

**00o00o00**

Sango e Miroku estavam desacordados, cobertos pela neve e com Shippou no meio deles. Quando do nada alguém chacoalha Miroku fazendo abrir os olhos.

– acorda Miroku... Sango, vamos, não é hora de dormir. Vamos seus inúteis

– Inuyasha?

– quem mais seria?

Sango e Shippou acordaram logo em seguida com Kirara lambendo o rosto de Sango

– onde ta a Kagome? – se preocupou o pequeno

– eu não a encontrei, com toda essa neve... foi sorte encontrar vocês

– temos que encontrá-la rápido. Kogido queria a Kagome desde o inicio – disse Sango

– de novo falhei em protegê-la

– vamos logo, ficar aqui se culpando não vai adiantar

Eles se levantaram e foram a procura de Kagome.

**Na Caverna**

Kagome dormia profundamente encostada no peito de Sesshomaru, com a proximidade dos dois, ambos estavam aquecidos. Sesshomaru admirava a humana em seus braços, um sorriso estava em seu rosto, ele não imaginava que apenas o fato dela estar com ele lhe faria tão feliz, como era bom admirá-la.

Mas o sorriso desapareceu, um cheiro invadiu o local. Ele tentou se afastar de menina sem acordá-la. Ele levantou o braço afastando-o de Kagome, mas foi pego por ela

– ele está aqui! Posso sentir

– hu, fique aqui dessa vez.

– mas...

– vai ficar tudo bem, agora fique. – ele se virou para sair, mas Kagome o segurou pelo braço fazendo-o encará-la

– vamos, sei que estão aí, não vão me fazer ir aí buscá-los

– ele tem fragmento da jóia de quatro almas

– nem que tivesse a jóia completa

– então me deixe ir com você

– vai ser mais seguro se ficar aqui. – uma pontada de tristeza tomo conta de Kagome

– o que me disse era verdade? Você quer que eu fique ao seu lado?

– é tudo que mais quero na vida

– então me deixe ir com você, não tenho medo de Kogido. E quero estar com você, deixe-me ficar ao seu lado

Sesshomaru acariciou o rosto de Kagome e sorriu, ele a amava, adorava ver a coragem dela e até mesmo a teimosia, mas meso assim ele continuava a admirá-la. Foram todas as qualidades dela que o fizeram Amá-la

– então vemos terminar isso, juntos!

Kagome pegou o arco e as flechas e seguiu Sesshomaru. Isso acabaria hoje.

– justo quem eu queria ver. Você sumiu youkai. Agora vamos resolver tudo, acabarei com a maldita que me traiu e o grande youkai protetor

– meça suas palavras, elas podem ser as ultimas – disse com um ódio nos olhos – se bem que serão de um jeito ou de outro

– não vai ser tão simples

Kagome estava atrás de Sesshomaru, desviou a atenção para ver do que Kogido falava, e viu os youkais atrás do bosque coberto pela neve. Eram youkais touro, centopéias, e muitos outros demônios.

–tudo bem? – disse para que só Kagome ouvisse

– vou ficar bem, agora acabe com ele

– pode deixar

Sesshomaru avançou sobre Kogido com a toukijin nas mãos. Kogido retirou a espada a defendeu o golpe de Sesshomaru.

Um grupo de youkais vem na direção de Kagome, ela arma o arco, se concentra e dispara a flecha. Ela sai com um brilho rosa intenso na direção dos youkais, pulverizando-os. Sesshomaru olha pelo canto do olho para Kagome, ele vê o que a garota fez e inclina levemente o canto da boca.

–eu estou mais forte agora, não importa o que faça, eu acabarei com os dois.

Diz afastando de Sesshomaru, que aproveita a brecha para ir até Kagome e eliminar outros youkais próximos a ela

– Libertei de minha prisão há muito tempo para ficar com kikyou, não permitirei que tudo que eu fiz tenha sido em vão

–então você vendeu sua alma a um youkai, devia estar morto há muito tempo. Utiliza um dos _amuletos de Sagwe_ para que o youkai não o domine

–como? – pergunta Kagome confusa atrás de Sesshomaru, enquanto ele mantinha os youkais afastados

–hum, você é esperto. Aquela youkai tola achou que eu era um jovem ingênuo. Meu pai era mestre em magias antigas, me falou tudo dos amuletos e principalmente, o que acontece quando se faz um pacto com um youkai. Tenikka me ofereceu vida eterna, mas em troca deveria lhe dar almas pela eternidade

–então usou o amuleto para se livrar da youkai

–não pensei duas vezes. Mas chega de lembrar o passado, vou ter minha vingança...agora!

Kogido correu com a espada na mão para atacar Sesshomaru, mas o youkai afastou Kagome, lanço o chicote venenoso num youkai que se aproximava e puxou o chicote em direção à Kogido.

Kagome continuava a disparar as flechas e Sesshomaru atacava Kogido com raiva

–acabou a brincadeira – nessa ora a espada de Kogido emitiu um brilho vermelho sendo ativado pelo amuleto que continha os fragmentos.

Sesshomaru foi jogado para longe, Kagome correu para ele.

–você está bem?

–esse maldito, enquanto tiver o amuleto...

Sesshomaru tinha um leve corte no rosto e estava tentando se levantar, Kagome estava bem próximo dele. Kogido lança da sua espada uma descarga de energia vermelha, Sesshomaru prende Kagome em seu braço e pula com ela para as arvores, enquanto outra onde de energia é lançada, dessa vez, contra Kogido

–FERIDA DO VENTO

Os amigos de Kagome chegam até onde estava havendo a batalha. Sango, Miroku e Shippou estavam voando em cima de Kirara. Inuyasha estava com raiva e com a tetsaiga apontada para Kogido.

A espada de Kogido adquiriu cor vermelha e lançou outra descarga de energia em Inuyasha, ele devolveu o ataque

–ONDA EXPLOSIVA!

Uma serie de tornados foi em direção a Kogido, cobrindo-o por completo. Inuyasha guardou a tetsaiga na bainha

–pronto! Problema resolvido

Sesshomaru desceu com Kagome

–acha mesmo – disse com frieza

–ninguém sobrevive a um ataque desses

Dardos de gelo foram atirados neles, Sesshomaru deu as costas para servir de escudo para Kagome. Mesmo com a pele de rato de fogo de Inuyasha ele se feriu pelo ataque, os outros também se feriram.

Inuyasha retirou um dardo que estava comprimindo sua costela

–droga como? – reclamou Inuyasha

Kogido estava saindo em direção a eles

–Achou mesmo que pudesse me matar?

–como pode ainda estar vivo?

–eu sou imortal, seu tolo

–então vai passar sua imortalidade na escuridão. BURACO DO VENTO

–páre Miroku, insetos venenosos

Na mesma hora Miroku selou o buraco do vento

–então é um aliado de Naraku – disse Inuyasha

–chega, vou acabar com vocês. – Kogido lançou mais flechas

Tentavam desviar, mas já estavam feridos, Sango e Miroku haviam voado com Kirara, Inuyasha usava a tetsaiga para se proteger, mas quando ele olhou para levar Kagome, Sesshomaru já a tinha pego.

Sesshomaru corria segurando Kagome, mas o dardo em suas costas diminuiu sua velocidade.

–fique aqui

–como...

Antes que pudesse questionar Sesshomaru, já tinha corrido para enfrentar Kogido. Eles estavam numa luta com espadas, mas Inuyasha se meteu

–saia daqui – ordenou Sesshomaru

–você não manda em mim!

Kogido repeliu os dois e ia dar o golpe final, mas uma flecha o atingiu em no amuleto, fazendo-o em pedaços. Os fragmentos de Shikon caiam sob a neve, a espada perdeu o brilho. Kogido olhou para Kagome, que ainda segurava o arco

–maldita...

Ele estava paralisado, não movia um músculo e tentava se controlar, de repente ele foi ao chão, ele apertava a neve em suas mãos, ele começou a brilhar. Os youkais que ainda os rodeavam sumiram e sua pele foi modificada e ele se transformou na mulher que Kagome vira, na youkai que fez o pacto com ele.

**00o00**

**00o00o00**

**Espero que tenham gostado, eu modifiquei um pouco os rumos, mas nada que afete muita coisa**

**basicamnte, acrescentei mais uma cap, ou encurtei um (vai depender do ponto d vista, rsrsrs) **

**e repetindo, faltam só 3(se eu não dividi mais XD ) caps p/ o fim**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews.**

**_Respondendo..._**

**_Lah 15: dependendo do local de onde você leia, as pessoas devem se assustar, rsrrs. e aí, o que acho desse cap? eu não posso dizer concerteza, mas acho que você vai ficar mais chocada ainda com o próximo O.o _**

**_sem falta eu posto prox semana!_**

**_bjus e dpois diz o que você achou desse, :D_**

**_Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: amiga, numa você acertou, aquele foi o mais intimo mesmo, tem clima melhor? só se tiver uma caneca de chocolate! ali abraçadinhos... :D _**

**_ah, não precisa se preocupar, eu ainda posto semana que vem o fim do cap, não vou terminar assim o ano, rsrsr_**

**_bjus e desse o que vc achou? :-)_**

**_BlueG8: muito obg, eu normalmente posto uma vez por semana, revezando as fics(tenho 2 em andamento :/). _**

**_calma q prox semana eu posto s/ falta essa, mas depois..._**

**Bjus e espero que tenha gostado desse.**

**obg a todos que mandam reviews ****ou mesmo só visitam a fic, **

**mas mandem reviews é melhor que presente de papai noel. X)**


	16. Confiar

______________________________________________________________________________

**_Pronto, mais um cap._**

**_Aproveitem!_**

**_Espero que gostem e BOA LEITURA!_**

**00o00**

**00o00o00**

Kogido estava paralisado, não movia um músculo e tentava se controlar, de repente ele foi ao chão, ele apertava a neve em suas mãos, ele começou a brilhar. Os youkais que ainda os rodeavam sumiram e sua pele foi modificada e ele se transformou na mulher que Kagome vira, na youkai que fez o pacto com ele.

–o que é isso agora? – Inuyasha não entendia nada

–olá, meu nome é Tenikka. - disse com um sorriso nos lábios

–foi você que fez o pacto com Kogido - disse Sesshomaru

Tenikka era uma youkai de olhos vermelhos, pele branca como a neve e a boca a cor vermelho sangue

–aquele idiota, deu a alma por uma mera miko. – ela olhou para Kagome – tínhamos um acordo, um simples acordo, e o miserável me traiu por um sentimento. Eu devolvi a vida dele, dei imortalidade, dei poder

–mas queria servidão – disse Miroku segurando Sango que estava gravemente ferida

–era pedir muito? Aquele infeliz usou o amuleto de Sagwe para me aprisionar em seu corpo, mas agora que estou livre poderei absorver mais almas do que nunca e começarei por vocês.

Inuyasha avançou com a tetsaiga e cortou Tenikka. Não saiu nenhuma gota de sangue, ele ficou próximo dela, a youkai sorriu depositou a mão no peito de Inuyasha e deu um choque fazendo-o voar.

–nem mesmo a tetsaiga pôde acabar com ela

A youkai lançou outro golpe, dessa vez em Kagome, Sesshomaru novamente tomou a frente recebendo o golpe. Os dois foram jogados caindo sob a neve.

Miroku correu para a youkai com o bastão na mão para atacá-la pois não podia usar o buraco do vento ainda havia insetos por perto.

Ela segurou o bastão e jogou Miroku para longe

–monge estúpido, eu não morro, sou um ser do submundo. Vou acabar com todos vocês.

Sesshomaru se levantou, sangue escorria por sua boca, ele segurava a toukijin

–você não pode...

–saia daqui! - disse seguro - confie em mim, eu vou ficar bem, mas você precisa fugir

–tem que haver um jeito de acabar com ela, e não vai ser fugindo. Nós combinamos, ficaremos juntos até o fim.

Inuyasha assistia a tudo sem entender, ele estava a uma boa distancia, então não conseguia ouvir a conversa, mas algo dentro dele não gostava da situação, principalmente por Kagome estar segurando o braço de Sesshomaru.

Kagome encarava Sesshomaru, a tenseiga começou a vibrar

–talvez realmente haja um jeito. - disse com o olhar esperaçoso

Sesshomaru retirou a tenseiga e foi em direção da youkai

–vai tentar mais uma vez?

Sesshomaru não falou nada, mas virou a cabeça em direção à Kagome, faria o que fosse preciso para protegê-la

–então vamos fazer do seu jeito – Tanikka pegou a espada de Kogido que estava no chão

Ele correu em direção a youkai, as espadas se chocaram, ele encontrou uma abertura e desferiu o golpe no abdômen da youkai. Ele então se afastou, ela não entendeu, continuava sorrindo, mas sentiu um incomodo, foi ai que tudo ficou claro. O vento começou a soprar, o cabelo de Sesshomaru ganhou movimento e junto com o vento, Tenikka foi virando pó.

–acabou, mas... todos irão comigo... minha maligna alma imortal corromperá tudo... não importa o quanto são velozes, enfim estou livre e mesmo... morrendo levarei... vocês comigo...

O vento levou o pó da youkai, mas deixou uma nuvem de fumaça nuvem que crescia. Sesshomaru se afastou, mesmo para ele, aquilo tinha sido uma surpresa

–parabéns seu idiota – disse Inuyasha para Sesshomaru

–não, ah... – Sango tentava falar apesar da dor – é melhor sairmos daqui

–essa energia vai se expandir, não há para onde ir.

A nuvem aumentava cada vez mais, aproximando-se deles. As arvores e a neve que esta cobertas pela nuvem secavam.

–não há como purificá-la? Miroku?– disse Inuyasha

–não consigo purificar, não tenho energia para isso e o buraco do vento não absorveria tudo

–e se eu absorvesse

Todos olharam para Kagome

–está louca?

–Inuyasha está certo, não consegui treinar você e tal esforço. Sua alma pode ser forte, mas nem você agüentaria tamanho poder

–esqueceu que isso saiu da minha alma?

–isso está fora de cogitação! – Sesshomaru falou seriamente

–Nunca pensei que fosse concordar com Sesshomaru um dia, mas você nunca fez isso antes, não sabe o que fazer, não pode fazer nada - berrava Inuyasha

–Kogido tirou a imortalidade dele de mim, Inuyasha. Eu vi. Não temos muito tempo. Só preciso que confie em mim – disse olhando diretamente para Sesshomaru

Kagome foi até a nuvem, atravessou a mão pela cortina negra, sua mão parecia queimar as lembranças do tempo que ela era a miko negra vieram, os olhos de Kagome deixaram de ser azuis e viraram vermelhos

A escuridão entrou no corpo de Kagome, ela levitou, ondas negras saiam do corpo dela, ondas sem controle que se moviam em volta dela. Ela começou a atacar os amigos com as ondas negras, eles tentavam desviar dos raios de Kagome

As palavras de Sesshomaru voltaram a invadir sua mente.

_–...E então, ainda me considera fraca?_

_– está sendo manipulada ..._

_–quem disse que estou ... livre para seguir meu verdadeiro desejo_

_–não seja tola, o que está na minha frente não é você, é a pedra_

_–...Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser _

_–seu poder é impressionante..._

Os amigos de Kagome não sabiam o que fazer.

–o que está acontecendo – perguntou Sesshomaru para Miroku

–ela não controla o tamanho poder, se continuar assim, se ela não purificar...

Sesshomaru ouviu o alerta do monge, então ele correu para perto de Kagome ficando esponto aos raios, que começavam a machucar a pele do youkai

–você queria que confiasse? Então mostre. – os olhos de Sesshomaru olhavam para ela com esperança pra que ela lutasse

_–seu poder é impressionante..._

_–ficaria ao meu lado?_

_–eu não vou te deixar!_

_–eu não vou te deixar! _

O rosto de Kagome mostrava como estava sendo difícil para ela tentar se controlar, a energia que fluía pelo seu corpo era muito intensa, ela não iria resistir, era mais forte que ela.

_–seu poder é impressionante..._

Ao ver os olhos de Sesshomaru... ele lutou por ela, se feriu por ela porque a amava, ela devia isso a ele, queria mostrar que era capaz, que era digna do amor dele! Kagome fechou os olhos, lembrou do controle que tinha, se a "miko negra" podia controlar a energia espiritual, ela também poderia.

As ondas adquiriram cor rosa, como as das flechas de kagome.

As ondas ficaram tranqüilas e se expandiram, atingindo a todos, não com a intenção de machucar, mas estavam curando a todos. Os ferimentos de todos estavam sendo curados, mas em Sesshomaru uma vibração a mais corria por seu corpo. Apareceu um braço com o brilho perolado, o brilho então sumiu, dando lugar ao braço esquerdo dele, completamente restaurado. Outra onda de energia penetrava a toukijin e depois desapareceu dentro da espada.

Kagome abriu os olhos azuis e sorriu para Sesshomaru, voando em sua direção. Mas seu olhar estava vago, quase perdido.

–eu consegui...

Ao dizer isso ela desmaia nos braços do youkai, ele a levanta em seus braços. A neve que cobria tudo derreteu e os insetos que ainda os rodeavam foram embora.

–foi incrível, ela simplesmente gastou o excesso de energia curando a todos – disse Miroku

–principalmente Sesshomaru – disse Sango, em voz baixa, mas pode ser ouvida por Inuyasha

Inuyasha não gostou do que Kagome fez. Ele foi até Sesshomaru que estava olhando a garota desmaiada em seus braços

–me entregue ela – disse serio

Sesshomaru ignorou Inuyasha

–"sim, minha miko, você conseguiu, mas não devia ter exigido tal esforço. Não quero que você lute, quero lhe dar uma vida de paz, mas... enquanto aquele maldito viver..." – só então Sesshomaru olhou para Inuyasha – se algo acontecer a ela, eu acabo com a sua raça, seu moleque

–como você...

–não vamos brigar, Inuyasha. Devemos muito ao Sesshomaru. Obrigada por ter cuidado da Kagome

Enquanto Sango falava Sesshomaru, entregou sua amada a Inuyasha, ele não gostava da situação, mas era para o bem de Kagome. Ele só esperava que Inuyasha conseguisse ao menos protegê-la

Sesshomaru passou por Sango

–sabe por que eu fiz isso.

Não era uma pergunta, ele sabia o quanto Kagome gostava de Sango e ele também não tinha nada contra a exterminadora.

–é bom saber. - Sango estava feliz por Kagome e Sesshomaru, ele de alguma forma a deixava mais forte.

Sango sorriu, depois voltou para Kagome, ela parecia exausta. Dormia profundamente, com Kagome nesse estado não havia como continuar a busca por Naraku, eles decidiram voltar para o vilarejo, onde Kagome poderia se recuperar.

______________________________________________________________________________

**00o00o00**

______________________________________________________________________________

**_O cap ta aí, espero que tenham gostado_**

**_Bem, eu tô "saindo" de férias e só volto em 2011 TT TT_**

_____________________________________________________________________________****__Então, Feliz Natal e um Própero Ano novo :D_

**Respondendo...**

__________________________________________________________________________**Lah 15: fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, é otimo ouvir a opinião dos outros para saber se ao menos a fic tá prestando...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**feliz natal e até 2011 bjus!**

__________________________________________________________________________**kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchicki: e aí? que tal esse? agora é pra valer, só continuo em 2011, e quase que eu não postava essa semana por causa do meu "anjinho"(sobrinho) que tá aqui...**

__________________________________________________________________________**me diz o que achou, feliz natal e bjus amiga! até 2011**

__________________________________________________________________________**BlueG8: muito obg, o que achou desse cap? eu realmente reveso entre fics(ou tento), é que as vezes eu posto mais cedo pela que tem mais reviews, não gosto quando fico atualizando muito uma fic que recebe poucas reviews, então quanto mais reviews mais rapido os post**

______________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________**feliz natal, bjus e até 2011**

**o nat****al está chegando, vamos mandar reviews e fazer uma autora feliz XD**

**Bjus e até 2011**


	17. Aceite os fatos!

**tá prometi que postaria amanhã, quinta ou até mesmo na sexta, mas...**

**não consegui segurar a vontade de postar!**

**duas noticias, uma boa e outra ruim...**

**a boa: o prox cap não vai ser o fim!**

_**sei que muita gente vai ficra decepcionada, mas fazer o que?**_

**a ruim: só vou poder postar a continuação daqui a 2 semanas**

**até o prox cap, mas até lá BOA LEITURA!**

**00o00o00**

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Inuyasha e os companheiros chegaram ao vilarejo com Kagome adormecida, e nesses dois dias a garota ainda dormia profundamente.

A preocupação do hanyou só aumentava, Miroku dizia que era normal o estado da menina devida ao extremo esforço que ela fez. Inuyasha não saia de perto dela, ele queria ser o primeiro que ela veria quando acordasse e o primeiro que ela daria explicações. Ele viu o olhar que a menina lançava para Sesshomaru e que ele, de alguma forma retribuía. O que era aquilo? O que poderia haver entre eles?

Kagome explicaria o que estava acontecendo, ele não gostava da aproximação do meio-irmão, nem da forma que Sesshomaru cercou o vilarejo no dia que eles chegaram, ele sentiu o cheiro de Sesshomaru pelas redondezas. Inuyasha detestava isso, queria explicações, queria respostas, e algo no fundo do coração dele dizia que Kagome tinha as respostas que ele procurava, mas ele realmente queria ouvir?

A vontade de Inuyasha era sacudir Kagome até que ela acordasse, para que assim ela acalmasse as duvidas e incertezas que rondavam seu coração, afinal Kagome sempre estaria ali para ele, ela sempre esperaria por ele, não é?

A menina dormia na cabana de Kaede, Inuyasha velava seu sono, até que ela começou a se mexer e finalmente abriu os olhos

– finalmente acordou

– hãn? – ela parecia confusa – Inuyasha? Como... onde estamos?

– bem, chegamos ao vilarejo há uns dias depois da batalha. Você dorme faz tempo

– 'chegamos' quem? – Kagome não compreendia

– quem mais poderia ser? Eu, você, Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Shippou é claro, somos só nós, não há mais ninguém.

A voz do hanyou era cheia de amargura. Mas Kagome achou melhor ignorá-lo e virou de lado. Ela não estava com paciência.

– eu...eu quero falar com você. - Inuyasha disse

– já está fazendo isso, não? - Kagome respondeu sem dar importancia ao hanyou

– por que tem que ser tão insuportável?

– se não gosta do humor que eu acordei então saia, eu nunca pedi para você ficar. – disse friamente

– qual o seu problema, afinal? Está fria, me ignora, age como se não se importasse mais!

Inuyasha gritou nesse momento Kagome se sentou e o encarou

– e como quer que eu aja? Que te trate bem a vida inteira, que me importe com você até eu morrer?

– você mudou, está diferente e eu quero saber o porquê. – disse ríspido

– apenas parei de sofrer por você, encontrei alguém que me ama de verdade, por quem eu sou e não por quem eu me pareço.

– não pode estar falando serio! – Inuyasha não acreditava nas palavras que saiam da boca da garota – assim como não pode estar falando do Sesshomaru!

Kagome se surpreendeu pelo que Inuyasha disse, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação

– você já sabe então

– não pode estar falando serio, isso é loucura. O Sesshomaru é youkai frio, perverso... ele tentou te matar! E teria conseguido se não fosse por mim!

– ele mudou

– gente assim nunca muda!

– a Kikyou também tentou te matar

Kagome disse normalmente e nesse momento Inuyasha ficou mudo

– pára com isso Kagome, isso é insanidade – Inuyasha estava com os nervos a flor da pele, ele se levanta se aproxima e a puxa pelos braços com violência – você está delirando, essa idéia é absurda, eu não vou permitir!

– permitir? Você não é ninguém, esse é a vida que escolhi e é assim que vou vivê-la – disse se livrando de Inuyasha

– se ele se importa tanto com você, onde ele está?

A pergunta de Inuyasha a deixou confusa, será que Inuyasha estava certo? Ele não podia estar. Ela viu sinceridade nos olhos de Sesshomaru acredita no amor dele. Inuyasha sabia que Sesshomaru ia ao vilarejo, sabia que, de alguma forma, Sesshomaru estava diferente, mas isso não quer dizer que Kagome precisava saber. O que ele estava fazendo podia ser errado, mas faria o que fosse preciso para afastar Sesshomaru de Kagome.

Inuyasha se aproximou da menina, tocando em suas mãos.

– eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Kagome puxou as mãos de Inuyasha e saiu da cabana, aquela conversa com Inuyasha não a levaria a lugar algum. Quando a garota saiu uma raiva subiu à cabeça de Inuyasha ele então socou a primeira coisa que viu, indo direto para a parede da cabana de Kaede com fúria, a parede se partiu por completo, só então ele percebeu o que havia feito

– "acho que não foi uma boa idéia" – ele pensou quando recuava lentamente para fora da cabana

**Longe dali**

Sesshomaru, Rin e Jaken estavam na floresta, Sesshomaru atacava um youkai serpente de Naraku com apenas o chicote venenoso

– o Sr. Sesshomaru está muito forte, não é verdade Sr. Jaken

O youkai lança veneno pela boca, Sesshomaru desvia, ele saca a toukijin, a espada começa a brilhar de uma forma incomum

– "essa energia..."

Sesshomaru corta a serpente ao meio, o corpo do youkai cai no chão e começa a derreter

– "Kagome" – ele pensa enquanto admira a espada pensando em Kagome – vamos

– Sr. Sesshomaru anda mudado...

– tem toda razão menina Rin, ultimamente o mestre vai atrás de tudo que é youkai, para encontrar o Naraku

– é mesmo, é como se ele quisesse encontrar logo com o Naraku. E a Srta Kagome, ela nunca mais apareceu

– se é que ainda está viva...

Nessa hora Sesshomaru olha para Jaken como se estivesse prestes a matá-lo

– bem... quer dizer... é que... eu

– vamos - disse rispido

– "ufa, dessa vez eu escapei por pouco. O humor do Sr. Sesshomaru está muito sensível em relação à humana, eu deveria tomar mais cuidado com as palavras"

– eu acho que o Sr. Sesshomaru sabe que a Srta Kagome está

– como você poderia saber?

– no dia que a Srta Kagome devolveu o braço do Sr. Sesshomaru eu vi um brilho no olhar dele. Depois ele sumiu, eu acho que ele foi atrás dela – dizia a menina com a maior simplicidade do mundo

– as vezes você nem parece com uma criança

–"só poderemos ficar juntos quando aquele infeliz estiver morto" - Sesshomaru estava disposto a acabar de uma vez por todos com Naraku, ele sabia que era a única forma de manter Kagome a salvo.

**No castelo de Naraku**

– Sesshomaru está começando a me aborrecer

– o que foi Naraku? O jogo de esconde-esconde perdeu a graça? – disse Kagura divertida

________

– apenas não me agrada mais, e quando isso acontece devemos mudar de tática

– e o que pretende agora?

– dividir para conquistar, é hora de fazer uma surpresa para Inuyasha, minha ultima surpresa. Kogido acabou sendo um fracasso, mas que me deu a oportunidade de avaliar uma mudança significativa em meus adversários

– admita Naraku esse jogo não dá mais para você, seus oponentes estão mais fortes, Kagome conseguiu até recuperar o braço de Sesshomaru, eles tem mais fragmentos e conseqüentemente mais fortes

– então jogarei essa força contra eles.

– o que pretende?

– você verá Kagura, você verá...

**No vilarejo**

Kagome estava furiosa com Inuyasha e apreensiva por não ter noticia de Sesshomaru, mas não poderia fazer nada, então aproveitaria o tempo e faria o que já deveria ter feito. Ela foi até Miroku, ele ficou de treiná-la, mas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade

– MIROKU... SANGO! – ela avistou os amigos de longe

– Kagome!

– Srta. Kagome

Os amigos dela estavam felizes por vê-la acordada

– Miroku, quero que me treine agora

– mas já? Você ainda está fraca

– eu estou bem, e então...

– está certo, mas prometa que não vai se esforçar de mais

– você só precisa me ensinar

– boa sorte para vocês – ao dizer isso, Sango deixou os amigos sozinhos

– sente na grama e relaxe, deixe que a energia em seu corpo flua, liberte sua mente de toda e qualquer preocupação

Kagome sentou sobre os próprios joelhos e tentou deixar a mente vazia como Miroku havia dito, mas sua mente vagava por outros lugares, ela não parava de pensar em Sesshomaru, por onde ele estaria naquele momento?

Sango ficou em cima da colina vendo o treino dos dois junto de Kirara que descansava em seu colo, até que Inuyasha chegou até ela

– o que aqueles dois estão fazendo?

– Kagome pediu para que Miroku a treinasse

– e o que você está fazendo aqui?

– o que você acha? Vigiando Miroku! O que há com você? Parece aborrecido

– não é nada, não está acontecendo nada.

Era isso que Inuyasha tentava se convencer.

Inuyasha olhou desconfiao para Sango

–"será que ela sabe dessa loucura da Kagome?"

Os dias iam passando, Kagome não tinha noticias de Sesshomaru e isso a preocupava cada vez mais. O treinamento de Miroku estava fazendo efeito, Kagome já conseguia até criar barreiras, Kaede também a ajudava, Inuyasha aproveitava cada oportunidade que tinha para tentar falar com ela, evitava inclusive Kikyou que chegara há alguns dias.

As razões da chegada de Kikyou não eram claras, mas Kagome sabia que a chegada da miko tinha a ver com a estranha sensação que do nada tomava seu corpo, era como se algo anunciasse um forte conflito.

**Longe dali**

Sesshomaru corria o mais rápido que podia, transformado em esfera de luz ele sentia uma forte energia maligna se movendo, Naraku enfim saiu de seu esconderijo, estaria ele tão desesperado aponto de iniciar, enfim, a guerra?

Não importava as razões do adversário, não importava os mais tolos motivos, só o que Sesshomaru estava levando em consideração foi que Naraku escolheu o local da batalha, preocupa temente o vilarejo onde sua amada estava, deveria correr, o tempo estava se esgotando e mesmo deixando Kagome sob os cuidados de Inuyasha, ele sabia que não poderia confiar a vida de Kagome nas mãos do irmão, ele já falhara uma vez, o que garantiria que não falharia novamente?

Seguindo Sesshomaru estavam Rin e Jaken nas costas de Haruru voando o mais rápido que podia

– SR. SESSHOMARU, ESPERE POR NÓS! – gritava o servo

__

**00o00**

**00o00o00**

**O próximo cap. É a batalha final!**

**_Respondendo..._**

_****___

Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: pronto amiga, iniciando A CONSEQUENCIA em 2011, eu disse que mandava depois, mas resolvi adiantar, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, depois me diz o que achou! BJus :B

Lah15: é, a reação do Inu não foi das melhores. ele quer ser sempre o centro de tudo. Espero que tenha gostado, depois me diz o que achou! Bjus XD

Jade Amorim: o Inu não parece disposto a deixar a kagome. bem no fim ainda não tá acabando, ainda tem umas coisinhas para acontecer.

Serena: agora é certeza ter somente 2 caps p/ o fim, nem que esse epilogo dê 13 folhas(o que eu acho que não vá dar). Bjus e mande a sua opinão sobre o cap!

___****__BlueG8: obrigada! mas e aí? demorei a postar? espero que tenha tido um bom natal e quero saber sua opinião sobre o cap, Bjus!_

___****___: eu juro que ainda não caiu a ficha de vc estar lendo a minha fic! eu ainda tô pasma, e muito mais respondendo os seus comentários. a resposta da sua pergunta vc já descobriu, mas acho que a sano não vai chegar a ser o cupido, ela no maximo é cumplice da kagome! certo, mas agora quero saber o que vc achou! o meu niver é só no dia 28, mas meu presente vc já deu, 1ª aquela fic, agora vc estar lendo! Bjus e me diz o q vc achou!

**Obrigada pelas reviews **

**Bjus!**


	18. O fim de Naraku!

**Foi mal a demora, mas não levo jeito para cenas de luta :( **

**E passei por uns _imprevistos_ essa semana X(**

**Em compensação bati um recorde de págns! Nunca escrevi tanto p/ um só cap, mais de 4000 palavras!**

**Aproveitando... Nessa sexta (28) é meu niver, alguém me deseja felicidades? XD**

**Agora vou parar com os rodeios, porque tenho certeza que não estão interessados nessa conversinha, então vamos direto ao que interessa:**

**Ah, espero que gostem do cap leiam até fim, não abandonem no meio!**

**Boa Leitura :D !**

**00o00o00 **

O sol já estava se pondo, ele estava com a cor laranja, tudo na mais perfeita tranqüilidade, tranqüilidade que ameaçava ser quebrada a qualquer momento.

Kagome estava em cima de uma colina, onde ela ia para se concentrar, segundo Miroku:

_Concentração é tudo!_

Ela estava sozinha envolta de uma barreira, Miroku mostrou como controlar as barreiras, elas podem repelir, quase, qualquer energia. Kagome admitia que só criava barreiras por acidente e por um curto espaço tempo. Mas agora ela conseguia controlar com perfeição.

Apesar de estar com pensamentos longe dali, ela era capaz de sentir a energia de Inuyasha se aproximando. Era a ultima pessoa que ela queria ver naquele momento, mas mesmo assim desfez a barreira

–Eu quero falar com você

–achei que fosse mesmo isso... – disse secamente – então o que quer?

–'o que eu quero?' Eu quero respostas!

–achei que já tivesse suas respostas

–não se faça de desentendida – Inuyasha estava furioso

–não estou me fazendo, agora vá direto ao assunto

–está bem, essa história de você e o Sesshoumaru

–o que tem?

–como pode dizer isso? Eu já expliquei tudo a você, é impossível você estar interessada nele assim como toda essa história é um completo absurdo! Sesshoumaru não ama ninguém – falava exaltado

–o que é mais absurdo? Eu gostar do Sesshoumaru ou eu ser capaz de te esquecer?

Inuyasha engoliu em seco antes de falar

–você me amou por todos esses meses, não pode agora vir me dizer que me esqueceu e que ainda por cima está gostando do meu meio-irmão

Kagome se levantou do chão ficando a uma certa distancia de Inuyasha, ele estava conseguindo tirar ela do serio

–Você é a pessoa mais egoísta que eu já conheci. Você escolheu a Kikyou há muito tempo, eu só servi para ajudar detectar os fragmentos e a encontrar o Naraku, afinal o que você quer realmente? Quer que eu passe a vida inteira sofrendo por você? Pois lamento informar que isso não vai acontecer, nunca mais irei esperar por você

Ela gritava para que ele escutasse e tentasse entender, até que seu tom de voz diminuiu e ganhou serenidade

– todo o que aconteceu nesses dias... bem, tudo que eu passei... Inuyasha eu quero que saiba que não o culpo por ter ido atrás da Kikyou no dia que Kogido atacou o vilarejo, você ama a Kikyou, sempre aceitei isso, mas desde aquele dia vi outro lado do Sesshoumaru, uma lado que me fascina, você pode achar que ele não me ama, você o vê como o mesmo youkai de quando nos conhecemos, mas eu sei que não é assim, eu amo o Sesshoumaru e estou feliz com isso

–Kagome...

Kagome ignorou Inuyasha e sentiu os fragmentos da jóia, Inuyasha logo percebeu o cheiro já familiar. Antes que pudessem dar conta uma nuvem de miasma surgiu da floresta, apodrecendo todo e qualquer vestígio da mata

–Naraku – Inuyasha disse com desprezo na voz

Ele então deixou Kagome e pulou para onde vinha o miasma.

Inuyasha saca a tesaiga e vê Naraku a frente, envolta da mais completa escuridão. Ele está transformado numa mistura de diversos youkais e com grandes tentáculos ao seu redor. Inuyasha corta os tentáculos que tentam atingi-lo, a com um golpe da tesaiga ele corta Naraku ao meio

–muito bem Inuyasha, você é muito forte – Naraku diz com um tom divertido

–seu maldito, eu acabarei com você

–isso diminuiria a dor que sente? Você, afinal, não perdeu a Kagome para o seu _querido _irmão, o Sesshoumaru?

–isso é mentira – Inuyasha estava a uma distancia de Naraku e apontava a espada para o inimigo – e você não tem como saber

–tenho sim, mas é claro quem pode culpá-la? A pobre Kagome sofrendo por você, enquanto você...

–CALE A BOCA! Eu vou acabar com você! FERIDA DO VENTO!

Naraku foi feito em pedaços, a pouca luz do ambiente não ajudava. Inuyasha apenas pode ouvir a voz do inimigo mais uma vez...

–e novamente a pobre Kagome é deixada indefesa, huuhuu

–Kagome! – neste momento Inuyasha notou a falta da companheira

Kagome não moveu um passo se quer desde que Inuyasha desaparecera no miasma, estava envolta de uma barreira que era capaz de purificar o miasma, ela permanecia até perceber uma sombra negra que avançava

–agora somos só eu e você... – Naraku saiu das sombras

–o que está tramando dessa vez?

–ainda não percebeu? Acabarei com vocês um por um. A começar por você – nessa hora Naraku lança mais miasma na direção de Kagome

**No vilarejo**

Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kikyou saem da cabana de Kaede após sentirem a energia maligna.

–o que está acontecendo? – disse Sango

–é Naraku, tem muitos fragmentos da Shikon naquela direção

–Kagome e Inuyasha estavam lá – disse Shippou

–vamos... – Sango foi interrompida com a _kusarigama_(**N/A:segundo o Wikipédia, é a arma...**) de Kohaku que é atirada no chão proximo à Sango

–Kohaku – Sango sussurra – Kirara, vamos! Vão ver a Kagome e o Inuyasha!

Sango as voando em Kirara atrás de Kohaku montado num dragão

–acho que não! – surge Kagura com seu leque e faz aparecer um vento impedindo que eles passem

Outros youkais aparecem para atacar, mas os aldeões surgem para ajudar Miroku e Kikyou

–se isso continuar, não chegaremos a tempo para ajudá-los

**De volta à colina**

O miasma lançado por Naraku é purificado assim que toca na barreira de Kagome

–muito bem, Kagome. Vê o que eu disse? Você se tornou uma pedra em meu caminho e uma pedra que eu mesmo vou esmagar!

Diz lançando mais miasma. Kagome rompe a barreira purifica o miasma

–excelente, vai ser divertido acabar com você, virou uma Miko. – falava em tom zombeteiro – o que foi? Não usa mais as flechas para purificar meu veneno?

–não Naraku, apenas as guardei para você – ela puxa uma flecha, a arma no arco e lança, emitindo uma forte energia purificadora

Mas Naraku desvia da flecha sofrendo apenas de raspão em seus tentáculos. Naraku ria da ingenuidade da garota em acreditar que pudesse causar algum dano, mas Kagome só queria ganhar tempo, ela usou grande parte de seu poder em lançar aquela flecha, e ainda mais nas barreiras que a defendiam do miasma.

Naraku a atacava com veneno e ela criava uma barreira para mantê-lo longe, mas esse jogo não duraria muito mais tempo, ela estava se esgotando

–garota tola, essas flechas não poderão salvá-la – disse atirando outra dose de veneno

Kagome não criou nenhuma barreira, nem tentou purificar, apenas saiu do caminho. Naraku riu, uniu os tentáculos a fim de esmagar Kagome, ela novamente e a jogou para longe. Descendo da colina correndo, estava ofegante, aquilo estava sendo complicado para ela, com joelho sangrando e as forças se esgotando. Ela lançou outra flecha na direção de Naraku

–já disse que suas flechas não vão salvá-la – disse atirando os tentáculos na Miko

–mas eu sim – surgiu Sesshoumaru que puxou Kagome para si e utilizou a toukijin para repelir os tentáculos

Naraku detestou a intromissão do youkai, mas não mudaria nada

–ótimo, agora acabarei com os dois de uma só vez.

Sesshoumaru usava a espada para destruir os tentáculos, mas Naraku não parecia sofrer com isso

–você é uma decepção Sesshoumaru, um youkai tão promissor. Esperava mais de você, vir aqui somente para salvar essa humana – Naraku disse com desprezo

–você fala de mais – Sesshomaru avança sobre Naraku

**Longe dali**

Sango rebatia os golpes de Kohaku, mas não tinha coragem de atacá-lo. Sango puxa a pelagem da gata e Kirara alcança vôo ficando acima de Kohaku, Sango então salta sobre Kohaku, fazendo-o desequilibrar e irem, ambos, ao encontro do chão. Com sango disposta a atacar.

–SANGO, NÃO! – grita Miroku longe

–Ela não tem escolha monge

–Kagura, sua cobra peçonhenta

Miroku lançou o bastão na direção de Kagura, e quando chegou perto da youkai criou uma barreira e a repeliu. Kagura, pelo impacto, se desequilibrou da pena e caiu no chão. Kikyou então lançou uma flecha que atravessou a youkai e queimou seu peito, fazendo-a ir ao chão com a mão tentando fechar o ferimento. O feroemnto faz Kagura desaparecer lentamente

– monge, vá ver a Sango! - Kikou disse para Miroku, ele acentiu e foi ver Sango

Sango foi jogada para longe, Kohaku preparava para atacar, mas quando lançou o _kusarigama_ uma cortina de fogo se fez dando oportunidade de Sango se afastar. Sango olhou para a direção do fogo e viu Jaken e Rin

–o que fazem aqui? – disse se aproximando do servo

–mestre Sesshoumaru veio até aqui e Rin insistiu em ajudá-la

Nessa hora Kohaku ataca, mas Sango consegue defender com o osso voador.

– Kohaku, páre, você não pode fazer isso, lute contra o fragmento!

Os olhos sem brilho de Kohaku não expressaram nenhuma reação. Sango continuava a bloquear, a corrente da arma de Kohaku estava presa no Osso voador de Sango, quando outra onda de fogo lançou Kohaku para longe. Sango olhou indignada para Jaken

–o que pensa que está fazendo seu guinomo?

–_gnomo_? Eu salvei sua vida, exterminadora!

Sango não rebateu, mas se afastou indo em direção a Kohaku, quando um pergaminho foi lançado na direção dele e fixado no peito de Kohaku

–quê? O que você fez? – se ajoelhou próximo a Kohaku virou encarando Miroku

–calma, ele ficará bem.

–monge...

–esse pergaminho só vai deixá-lo inconsciente. Agora vamos atrás de Naraku!

–vocês ficam aqui – disse para Rin, Shippou e Jaken – vamos Miroku!

Kikyou já havia subida para a colina, Sango e Miroku sobem em Kirara e voam em direção a Naraku.

Naraku então lançou os espinhos em direção à Sesshomaru, mas Kagome tomou a frente e criou uma barreira protegendo-os, os espinhos caiam no chão após terem contato com a barreira de Kagome.

– não faça isso novamente – alertou Sesshomaru

– até parece...

Kagome lança outra flecha em direção de Naraku, enquanto Sesshoumaru avança para atacar, enquanto Kagome ainda lançava as flechas, que já estavam acabando.

–Vai custar a perceber, mas eu já venci! – disse naraku enquanto desvianva de Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha vê o brilho rosa perolado, era das flechas de Kagome. Ele começa a correr o Maximo que pode. Assim que a escuridão do miasma dá lugar à escuridão da noite, Inuyasha vê a figura de Naraku e Sesshoumaru.

–FERIDA DO VENTO! – Inuyasha desfere o golpe em Naraku

Naraku foi atirado longe, quando uma flecha o atinge em pleno ar. O corpo de Naraku era repleto de tentáculos, mesmo assim estava bem debilitado. O plano não saia como ele pensava e aqueles ataques não eram fortes os suficiente ao ponto de matá-lo, mas o deixaram muito fraco.

–Kikyou sua maldita

–Pelo visto as coisas não aconteceram do jeito que você esperava – disse Sesshoumaru

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Naraku. Ele então, apesar dos ferimentos, aumentou de tamanho e de numero de tentáculos

–Kagome você está bem? – disse Sango pousando Kirara próximo a amiga

–Está tudo certo, vamos acabar com Naraku – Kagome disse, mas Sango percebeu como ela estava exausta

–mesmo com Sesshoumaru, as flechas da Kagome e a ferida do vento Naraku continuam vivo – alertou Inuyasha

–Então vamos atacar, todos juntos! – disse Miroku – Kagome, você deve liberar TODO o poder.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça todos estavam dispostos. Inuyasha e Seshoumaru levantaram a espada, Kagome e Kikyou armaram os arcos e Sango preparou para lançar o osso voador. As flechas foram lançadas com um brilho intenso, a flecha de Kagome se igualava e até ultrapassava à de Kikyou, o osso voador atravessou Naraku, abrindo caminho para que as flechas penetrassem, Miroku abriu o buraco para sugar o veneno de Naraku. Inuyasha usou o buraco do vento e Sesshoumaru atacou com sua espada.

Naraku enfim caiu no chão, os pedaços virando pó, se desfazendo por completo. As mikos estavam esgotadas. Mas todos estavam contentes com o fim de Naraku.

Um sorriso no lábio de Naraku se fez novamente

– vocês devem estar muito felizes, mas saibam que eu vou, mas não irei sozinho... – foram as ultimas palavras de Naraku

Ninguém entendeu o que ele disse, até que Kagome sentiu uma pontada, no coração. Ela levou a mão ao peito. Todos olharam para ela, Sesshoumaru abaixou para segurá-la no chão

–o que foi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou preocupado

–Agora entendi... – ela pressionava o peito como se tentasse afastar a dor – havia fragmentos corrompidos no meio daqueles espinhos

–não pode ser, você repeliu os espinhos

–eu não posso repelir minha própria energia...

A respiração começou a ficar mais pesada, ela puxava o ar como se ele se ele não entrasse nos pulmões. Naquele momento Sesshoumaru viu alguns furos no suéter da Miko, ele entendeu que era o que Naraku queria dizer.

..._Vai custar a perceber, mas eu já venci!_

–você pode purificá-los – replicou Sesshoumaru

– estou... cansada demais para isso – disse esclarecendo

Inuyasha olhou para Kikyou, mas ela apenas negou com a cabeça. Ambas tinham usado as ultimas forças para lançar as flechas. Inuyasha tentou se afastar de Kikyou para ir até Kagome, mas a miko segurou seu braço

–deixe-os

Inuyasha apenas abaixou os olhos.

–Miroku, temos que fazer alguma coisa – disse Sango

–um fragmento corrompido é letal a um humano, e apenas Kikyou e Kagome podem purificar um fragmento, se elas não têm mais forças...

Os olhos da exterminadora ficaram marejados. Ela então abraçou Miroku.

Sesshoumaru não acreditava que fosse incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvar sua amada. Sua mente vagava buscando uma solução para parar o sofrimento de Kagome, mas nem mesmo ele poderia fazer alguma coisa.

–você não devia ter se metido no meu caminho, não devia ter se envolvido – disse serio

–desculpa, mas você vive dizendo que não liga para o que eu faço, haha – ela riu tentando acalmá-lo – mas um leve suspiro de dor

–isso não é hora para piadas. – o que está sentindo?

–Eu to bem... você nunca acredita quando digo isso, mas estou... bem. A dor está indo embora, quase não sinto mais... mais nada – ela faz pausas para recuperar o fôlego

–fique acordada, nem pense em fechar os olhos

–porque isso se eu to... tão cansada

–não morra, nem pense em me deixar

Inuyasha se sentiu mal por ter mentido sobre Sesshoumaru não ter ido visitar Kagome. Sesshoumaru gostava mesmo dela, e agora a vida dela estava acabando e nada que Inuyasha pudesse fazer a traria de volta.

–por quê se você me deixou?

–eu achei que se eu ficasse longe você ficaria a salvo

–pelo visto não funcionou – falava com o olhar perdendo o brilho

–por favor, lute. Você não pode me deixar. Você é mais forte que isso. Eu não quero te perder. – disse num sussurro próximo ao ouvido da miko, ela apenas sorriu

_–_lembra daquele dia na caverna? – uma lembrança daquele dia veio à mente de Kagome

_–quando estou com você, eu... eu perco a cabeça, a razão falha e se eu errar posso acabar arriscando sua vida. – kagome volou a olhar para Sesshomaru, seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os olhos cor de âmbar dele – há algo em você que me faz querer protegê-la, quando você está perto... sinto que só eu posso protegê-la_

_–o que você quer? Realmente – kagome disse_

_–já respondi – Sesshoumaru disse_

– Nunca esquecerei aquele dia, eu me senti completa com você. – Kagome depositou a mão na face do youkai – como gostaria de voltar aquele dia

Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais de Kagome e uniu os lábios aos dela. Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Kagome. Ele ouviu o coração dela diminuir a velocidade dos batimentos, até que a mão de Kagome perdeu a força e separando-se do rosto de Sesshoumaru. Não havia mais batimentos, não havia mais a respiração dela. Kagome estava morta.

Sango se aproximou de Sesshoumaru com os olhos marejados.

–Se você a ama como diz, pode trazê-la de volta. Sua espada pode fazer isso

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, ele mantinha o corpo de Kagome preso ao seu. Estava de olhos fechados, ele queria trazê-la de volta, mas algo estava impedindo.

– para trazer Kagome de volta a miko deve remover os fragmentos que entraram no corpo.

Todos olharam para Kikyou, ela ainda tinha a aparência cansada. Inuyasha estava perto dela quando perguntou:

–você pode retirar os fragmentos?

–não tenho a energia necessária. Não posso fazer nada pela Kagome até me recuperar. Leve-a para a cabana de Kaede, vou reunir as almas que preciso e tentarei retirar o fragmento. – ela disse encarando Sesshoumaru

Ele não confiava na miko, nem entendia o porquê de Inuyasha confiar, mas não tinha alternativa.

Kikyou saiu com Inuyasha para recolher almas, Inuyasha queria ficar com Kagome, mas ele não queria ver Sesshoumaru perto dela. Então achou melhor ir ajudar Kikyou.

Mais de 3 horas se passaram, Sesshoumaru não agüentava mais a espera. Rin e Shippou estavam com Kagome. Sango foi com Miroku ver Kohaku, eles detestavam ver Kagome daquele jeito. Jaken viu o olhar preocupado de seu mestre e foi lhe falar:

–senhor... a Srta Kagome é uma Miko, ela tem uma alma mais pura que uma humano ou youkai, com todo esse tempo, talvez nem mesmo a tenseiga possa...

Sesshoumaru nem olhou para o servo

–se terminar essa frase... garanto que serão suas ultimas palavras. – disse de forma fria que fez o pequeno youkai temer por sua vida e indo se juntar à Rin

–Sr. Jaken, a Srta Kagome vai ficar bem não é?

Pensando nas palavras o youkai apenas disse:

–eu não sei menina, não sei mesmo

Ouvindo a conversa dos dois, Sesshoumaru disse:

–a trarei de volta, de um jeito ou _de outro._"Naraku pode ter calculado muito bem essa armadilha, ele contava que Kagome morresse e que nada pudesse trazê-la de volta... nem mesmo a tenseiga, mas juro que a trarei de volta..._custe o que custar_ "

Com as palavras de Sesshoumaru, Jaken sentiu novamente o arrepio na espinha. Não sabia se o que o mestre planejava, mas viu uma sombra negra em seu olhar, que o fez ter certeza que o seu mestre estava disposto a tudo por aquela humana.

Kikyou chagou à cabana, todos se afastaram de Kagome. Ela levou a mão ao peito da garota, mas nenhuma luz se formou. Será que devia mesmo salvar Kagome? A dúvida de repente passou pela cabeça de Kikyou, se Kagome morresse ela seria completa, teria os poderes da Miko, mas significaria perder de vez o Inuyasha.

–retire os fragmentos Miko, foi para isso que você foi coletar almas – Sesshoumaru disse ríspido

Ele era esperto, e provavelmente não pouparia a vida dela se não ajudasse Kagome. Finalmente as mãos de Kikyou brilham, os fragmentos são purificados e quando ela toca no peito da Kagome os fragmentos puxados para a pele de Kikyou.

–faça a sua parte agora. – disse com o olhar frio e se afastando de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima, saca a espada e vê os mensageiros do outro mundo. Com um movimento ele os corta. Mas o melhor foi poder ouvir o coração da Miko bater novamente. Ele fechou os olhos com aquela batida e se afastou. Kagome finalmente abriu os olhos

–Kagome, você voltou

–Rin – disse abraçando a pequena

Todos estavam contentes com a volta da amiga. Mas ela não viu Sesshoumaru

–onde está o Sesshoumaru?

–ele tava aqui agora – Shippou disse

–ele foi embora – Inuyasha avisou

–quê?

Kagome se levantou para ir atrás de Sesshoumaru quando Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço.

–é isso mesmo que você quer?

–eu amo o Sesshoumaru, será que não entende?

–nunca vou entender isso.

–é ele que eu amo, sei que ele me ama também – disse num tom serio para o amigo

–eu não vou ficar no seu caminho, só espero que seja feliz

–serei – disse decidida e foi atrás de Sesshoumaru

Ela corria para alcançá-lo

–SESSHOUMARU, ESPERA!

Ele não parou, continuou andando, até que ela o alcançou e tomou a frente

–eu não entendo, porque não me esperou?

–não havia razão para esperar – disse num tom frio

–mas você disse...

–vida por vida. Você salvou a minha vida e deixou minha toukijin mais forte, por isso te salvei.

–não! Você disse...

–o que eu disse não importa – disse duro com as palavras – você ficará melhor aqui, longe de mim. – ela não se moveu, continuava olhando-o – você não significa nada para mim, é somente um humana fraca

Kagome ainda estava na frente dele, agora com os olhos abaixados. Ele sentiu o peso das próprias palavras, não imaginava como aquelas palavras machucavam podiam machucar mais que o próprio Naraku. Ele sentiu o cheiro que odiava sentir... o cheiro das lágrimas de Kagome.

Kagome levantou o olhar para encará-lo, ele viu o brilho das lágrimas, era como se uma espada fincasse em seu peito vê-la daquele jeito

–Diga isso olhando nos meus olhos, diga que não significo nada para você, que sou apenas uma pedra que cruzou o seu caminho. – ela não acreditava no que ouvia

Ele não conseguia repetir aquelas palavras, não queria causar tanta dor à Kagome, mas estar com ela o fazia fraco, o fazia encarar o medo de perdê-la, um sentimento que ele nunca experimentou...

_...para o inferno com as razões. _

–eu não posso repetir – disse retirando uma lágrima que teimava a cair pelo rosto da jovem – pois quando olho para você... seus olhos fazem deparar-me com a verdade, eles têm a capacidade de descobrir todo e qualquer segredo meu, eles vêem através da minha alma. Quando eu perdi você, por um momento, nada na minha vida fazia mais sentido nesse instante, não existia mais nada. E eu não pude fazer nada para diminuir a dor que você sentia, nada que eu fizesse, fiquei impotente diante da dor que você sentia. Nunca senti nada parecido e nunca quero sentir novamente. Amo você, mas ficar comigo seria perigoso

–não me importo com o perigo, desde que eu esteja ao seu lado. Seu que não passo de uma humana, meu tempo será breve, mesmo assim quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Eu te amo e nada do que fale mudará o que eu sinto. – as palavras dela eram doces e gentis

–você desperdiçaria seu tempo de vida comigo? – ele queria ouvi-la dizer

–não entende que eu só terei uma vida se for ao seu lado. Eu quero ficar com você... minha vida pertence a você

Ele sorriu e lhe acariciou o rosto.

–minha Miko

Puxando a nuca dela para uma aproximação, ele a beijou. Unindo seus lábios, deixando-se levar pelo beijo. Ele a trouxe para mais perto, colando seu corpo no dela, enlaçando sua cintura e ela com os braços em volta do pescoço dele

Deixando se levar pelo vento. A luz do luar era a única testemunha do amor deles. Era com se eles voassem, e de fato estavam voando, seguindo pelo vento, indo em direção ao amanhã, bem o amanhã não importava, apenas que eles estariam juntos!.

**00o00o00**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap, foi meio complicado de terminar (na verdade de iniciar, detesto fazer cenas de luta, srsjsrs), tanto na ceno quanto uns pequenos, grandes problemas que tive no decorrer dessas semanas. Eu já disse, mas é sempre bom lembrar: nunca procure dor de cabeça, isso é uma coisa fácil de achar.**

**Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém com o cap. e se gostaram lembrem do meu niver que é nessa sexta (28) =] **

**Mas não esqueçam que ainda haverá o epilogo, aí sim o terminou!**

**_Respondendo..._**

**Daí belikov: fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que eu tenha ajudado. E quero saber o que achou deste cap. BJus!**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: verdade, mas acho que a kagome ainda pegou leve c/ o inu. Depois dou uma olhada na que vc postou. E quero saber o que achou deste cap. Bjus!**

**Louis McDowell: novamente, obrigada pela review, agora sim, o fim de inu e kag! Ainda não sei quando vu postar o prox cap, vou tentar não demorar dessa vez, depois diz o que achou deste cap. Bjus!**

**Lah 15: pronto, postei o cap, acabou o suspense e finalmente o fim do Naraku. Mas lembrando que não sei quando irei postar o prox. Depois diz o que achou deste cap. Bjus!**

**BlueG8: acabou o mistério e o suspense sobre o que ia ter no prox cap. Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado. E quero saber o que achou deste cap. BJus! **

**Agradeço a todos pelas reviews e até o próximo cap. **

**Bjus!**


	19. Epilogo

**Fiz somente uma pequena alteração no epilogo, não vai influenciar muito na história, a alteração foi mais por comodidade **

**A alteração que ****esta indicada entre parentese**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Ah, a continuação vai ser postada s/ falta na PRÓXIMA semana!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews: Lah 15, Lalii, Katsu-chan e dama 9.**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**00o00o00**

Desde a destruição de Naraku, os dias passaram bem depressa, tanto que Kagome não percebeu que já havia passado do dia que ela prometeu a mãe de voltar para casa, mas não havia tanta pressa, ela já estava de férias do segundo ano.

As coisas andavam calmas, Kikyou ainda estava fraca por ter removido os fragmentos do corpo de Kagome. Inuyasha estava distante de Kagome, eles se cruzavam no vilarejo, mas ao sentir o cheiro de Sesshoumaru nela...

Rin, Kohaku e Shippou estavam se dando muito bem, apesar de tudo que havia acontecido Kohaku era um menino muito carinhoso e gentil, sempre preocupado com Rin, e Shippou sempre o desafiando para ver quem era o mais forte.

Miroku pediu Sango em casamento, ela aceitou, mas deixou bem claro que se ele olhasse para outra mulher... ela não disse o que faria, apenas deixou a continuação da frase com a mente dele.

Kagome está com Sesshoumaru na beira do poço, ela tentaria levá-lo para a sua era. Ela está usando a shikon no tama como colar.

–está pronto?

–com você estarei sempre pronto – ele sorriu para acalmá-la, ele ouvia perfeitamente o batimento do coração dela e sabia que sua amada estava nervosa.

Ela agarra o pescoço dele para que ficassem juntos e ele enlaça a cintura dela, então eles pulam no poço e uma luz intensa sai da jóia iluminando a tudo, então a escuridão domina o lugar, mas logo tudo volta ao normal, eles ainda estavam juntos... então conseguiram atravessar?

Estavam dentro do poço, mas a claridade é pouca. Sesshoumaru aperta mais forte a cintura de Kagome e pula com ela para fora do poço. Está de volta, Kagome regressou para sua era e melhor ainda com Sesshoumaru.

Kagome entra em casa de mãos dadas com Sesshoumaru. Ela logo grita chamando a todos:

–mamãe, vovô, Souta... cheguei!

–mana, mana já voltou...

Souta foi o primeiro a aparecer, então ele olhou para a irmã e logo em seguida notou a presença de Sesshoumaru ao lado da irmã. Seshoumaru esboçou um sorriso para o menino, logo em seguida a mãe e o avó de Kagome apareceram.

–demorou dessa vez Kagome – foi então que ela notou Sesshoumaru

Ele era alto, bonito e tinha uma postura altiva, mas o que mais chamou a atenção foram as orelhinhas que ele tinha. A mãe de Kagome e Souta ficaram olhando para ele e o avô de Kagome coçava o queixo tentando adivinhar o que ele era.

–o que foi? – ele perguntou discretamente para Kagome

Kagome não entendia, até notar o olhar que os parentes faziam em direção a Sesshoumaru

–acho que você não ia gostar de saber... Bem, mamãe, Souta e vovô esse é o Sesshoumaru e eu queria apresentar ele a vocês

–você tem algo diferente, o que você é? –o avô de Kagome questionou

–sou um youkai completo

–você parece com o Inuyasha – Souta disse

–ele é o irmão mais velho do Inuyasha – Kagome explicou

–**meio-**irmão – Sesshoumaru corrigiu

–ah é, tem _sempre_ esse detalhe

Ele estreitou o olhar e em resposta ela simplesmente sorriu, ela já estava acostumada com o jeito dele e apesar de tudo eles se davam muito bem. A mãe de Kagome viu o olhar que eles trocavam, eles eram cúmplices, e o brilho nos olhos da filha a fez entender

–Kagome, querida, você demorou dessa vez – foi a vez da mãe de Kagome falar

–é que aconteceram alguns problemas, mas já está tudo resolvido

–muito bem – disse sorrindo

–mas tem mais uma coisa... – Kagome apertou a mão de Sesshoumaru e o olhou nos olhos, logo em seguida voltou-se para a família – eu tenho 17 anos, ainda terei mais um ano de colégio, mas decide que ao fim do próximo ano eu vou me mudar para a Era feudal

A mãe de Kagome já esperava pela noticia assim que viu a troca de olhares do casal. Ela não sabia se voltaria a ver a filha depois disso, mas ficaria feliz por ela.

–O QUÊ! – o avô e o irmão de Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo.

A mãe de Kagome se aproximou da filha

–sei que está feliz com a decisão que tomou, sendo assim, têm a minha benção. Faça-a feliz – disse para Sesshoumaru

Ele acenou com a cabeça, tudo que importava para ele era fazer Kagome feliz, ele a amava e daria sua vida por ela se fosse preciso.

–Espero que cuide muito bem da minha neta

–é tudo que mais quero na vida

–é bom mesmo – o velho ameaçou e pelas costas haviam dois pergaminhos sagrados, que quando o noto viu teve que reprimir o riso.

–Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, príncipe herdeiro das terras do Oeste quero que você, Kagome Higurashi seja minha esposa

Kagome sorriu, mas só então notou o que ele havia dito

–espera aí... _príncipe_?_ -_ ela tomou a frente dele, ainda segurando suas mãos.

–não contei?

–acho que você deve ter esquecido esse _pequeno_ detalhe

–há um mundo que quero que você conheça, o meu mundo... ao qual, você já pertence

Ela retribui com um sorriso nos lábios

Tudo estava certo com a família de Kagome, ela e Sesshoumaru então atravessaram novamente o poço. Do outro lado as coisas pareciam tranqüilas.

Eles mal haviam retornado quando o grito de Shippou foi ouvido

–Ei isso não vale!

Shippou, Rin e Kohaku estavam disputando quem era o mais rápido, Shippou acabou perdendo porque Rin tomou carona com Kirara e Kohaku.

–que bagunça – Kagome chagou rindo

–Srta Kagome – Kohaku pulou de Kirara e falou com Kagome

–Kohaku, que bom vê-lo

–a sacerdotisa Kikyou estava esperando por você para...

–eu entendo, tem certeza que quer tentar?

–é o certo a se fazer.

–o que mamãe?

Kagome olhou para Rin, que acabara de pular de Kirara e a abraçava carinhosamente. Nos últimos dias Rin passou a chamar Kagome de mãe, o que deixava Kagome muito contente. Rin só não tentou atravessar junto o poço porque queria brincar com os meninos.

–nada que precise se preocupar. Vamos? – Kagome perguntou a Kohaku e ele acenou a cabeça – você dois podem continuar brincando.

Kagome e Kohaku seguiram para a cabana de kaede. Lá Kikyou esperava sentada de olhos fechados, ela se concentrava para recuperar as foscas.

–está na hora. – Kikyou abriu os olhos depois de afirmação – está pronta Kagome?

–Miroku e vovó Kaede me treinaram nesses dias, sei que consigo

–espero que esse treinamento tenha valido a pena, pois se não...

–vamos logo – disse Kagome impaciente

**[parte alterada]**

O fragmento de Kohaku devia ser removido. Kohaku se deitou de barriga para baixo e fechou os olhos. Kagome e Kikyou se ajoelharam, uma de cada lado, ao redor do menino. Kikyou ergueu a mão nas costas de Kohaku e uma luz rosa saiu de seus dedos sugando o fragmento, ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome emitia outra luz em direção a Kohaku. A cabana estava completamente iluminada. Ele suava, o fragmento estava quase aparecendo.

A energia emitida por elas era muyito intensa, todo o lugar estava iluminado. O framento foi sendo sugado pelas mãos de Kikyou, o ambiente era quente, todos ali estavam cansados. A energia de Kagome dava vida a Kohaku. Kohaku gritava como se sua costas queimassem.

–Quando o fragmento sair você daverá dar o máximo de si, se a energia que você emite cessar, ele morrerá.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça entendendo o que Kikyou havia dito. Ela suava, sua mãos queimavam pela intensidade, o fragmento da joia em seu pesqoço emitia uma intensa luz. Quando Kikyou removeu o fragmento, Kagome liberou ainda mais energia, Kikyou a ajudou e Kohaku desmaiou na mesma hora.

Quando a luz se apagou, elas já não tinham mais forças.

–O que foi, Kikyou? – Kagome perguntou

–deu certo... Ele ficará bem - Kikyou entregou o fragmento à Kagome

Kagome estranhou, mas aceitou o fragmento. Ela estava meio tonta, ambas tinha usado muta energia.

Kohaku estava inconsciente, mas respirava tranqüilo. Kagome beijou o rosto do menino

–vai ficar tudo bem

Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e então saiu da cabana deixando Kikyou e KOhaku descansar.

Kagome saiu da cabana, mas se apoiou na parede do lado de fora. Sesshoumaru foi a seu encontro para ajudá-la.

– está tudo bem? - disse preocupado

– vai ficar - ela sorriu

Apoiou o braço em Sesshoumaru e foi com ele.

Horas depois tudo estava resolvido e agora Sesshoumaru e Kagome poderiam partir. Todos os amigos de Kagome estavam se despedindo da amiga. Exceto Inuyasha que estava sumido desde cedo.

–Kagome eu quero que você seja muito feliz – disse Sango abraçando a amiga

–não precisa se preocupar, sei que tomei a decisão certa.

–Vovô Kaede, quero agradecer por ter me ensinado a controlar os meus poderes, mas mesmo eu vou continuar com o treinamento – disse se dirigindo a velha miko

–eu sei que vai. Você tem um grande potencial, basta praticar mais. Venha nos visitar, sim – ele acaricio de leve o rosto de Kagome

–pode deixar, eu ainda tenho um ano de escola, então ainda vão me ver bastante

Miroku foi até Sesshoumaru

–espero que faça a Kagome feliz, Sesshoumaru. Ela é como uma irmã para mim e a felicidade dela é o que importa

–para mim também, tudo o que quero é ver sempre esse sorriso no rosto de Kagome – ele disse olhando para sua amada ainda conversando com Sango

–vocês vêem para o meu casamento, não é? – Sango perguntou

–pode contar com isso, estaremos aqui – disse Sesshoumaru depois de ir até elas.

Kagome apenas sorriu, ela sabia que Sesshoumaru também havia criado laços com seus amigos.

Sesshoumaru então foi até Kagome e passou o braço pelo ombro da garota, ele encostou o rosto ao dela a fim de sentir o doce aroma de Kagome. Quando ele se afastou um pouco ela notou Shippou cabisbaixo. Ela já sabia o que era

–Shippou, você gostaria de ir com a gente?

O pequeno youkai olhou para Kagome e em seguida para Sesshoumaru

–eu posso?

–Kagome o considera como um filho, logo é um filho para mim também – disse Sesshoumaru com o olhar sereno.

Shippou pulou no ombro de Kagome

–e a família vai aumentando cada vez mais – disse Jaken com desdém

–jaken – Sesshoumaru disse frio

–ah.. oh... quer dizer... que coisa boa, é muita alegria mestre Sesshoumaru – disse fazendo um grande sorriso

Foi nessa hora que Inuyasha apareceu, ele estava serio. Kagome se aproximou dele

–veio se despedir? – Kagome questionou

–feh, vai mesmo embora para sempre?

–eu ainda tenho colégio e vamos vir para o casamento da Sango. Por onde andou, achei que você não fosse aparecer

–fui pensar um pouco

–você? – ela o questionou em tom de brincadeira

–não tem graça. Eu pensei em tudo que aconteceu e... e eu vejo que não tem nada que eu possa fazer. Posso tentar entender a decisão que tomou

Ele então a abraçou e ela retribuiu, até ele sussurrar em seu ouvido:

–mas **nunca** aceitarei – Kagome se separou dele e disse com voz fria

–não é você que tem que aceitar

–só quero que seja feliz – disse por fim

–serei – ela esboçou um sorriso e se afastou de Inuyasha – quero lhe entregar isso. - ela retirou a joia completa do pescoço e entregou a hanyou

–mas...

–quero que seja feliz, então faça o que quiser com a joia

–se você me entregar isso você nunca mais verá sua familia, não poderá atravessar o poço. "não terá motivo para voltar"

–vovó kaede disse que me ajudaria, ficarei mais forte e não precisarei mais da joia.

Ao dizer isso ela se afastou.

Inuyasha foi até Sesshoumaru

–ela pode até ir com você, mas se magoar a kagome eu mesmo vou acabar com a sua raça

Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorriso pela ousadia do _meio_-irmão

–eu não sou você

Sesshoumaru se afastou de Inuyasha e foi até Kagome.

–vamos?

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Então eles olharam para Rin e Kohaku

–você vai mesmo Rin?

–eu tenho que ir... mas mamãe disse que a gente ainda vai se ver

–fico muito feliz em saber – Kohaku disse sorrindo

Rin então ficou na ponta do pé e depositou um beijo no rosto do menino. Kagome sorriu animada, Sesshoumaru fechou a cara.

–oh, que fofo – Kagome disse animada

–'fofo' nada, ela é muito nova para essas coisas

–não há idade para o amor... – Kagome levantou a mão chamando Rin – não há idade, raça...ou mesmo a Era para o amor...

–...nada importa – Sesshoumaru acrescentou enquanto eles caminhavam para longe – vou lhe mostrar o meu mundo, ao qual você já pertence. Ficaremos juntos e é isso que importa

Ela sorriu e ele continuou abraçando-a

–eu não vou te perder, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para isso.

Ele a beijou profundamente, ela retribuiu o beijo e nada, nem ninguém os separaria, ficariam juntos até o fim.

**-X-X-FIM-X-X**

**00o00o00**

**Espero que tenham gostado. E se não ficaram desapontados com esse final, espero que gostem da minha nova fic, que será justamente a continuação dessa. Em breve estarei postando aqui!**

**Respondendo... **

**Dai Belikov: eu concordo, ultimamente to gostando demias desse casal.**

**Maryperola: ogb, sinto se não foi bom, mas mesmo assim obrigada por ter acompanhado**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: concordo com o q vc disse, será q ele sofre mais na próxima?**

**Serena: eu ainda to vendo esse detalhe, mas ainda tenho tempo p/ ver como as coisas vão acontecer**

**Lah 15: fico feliz que tenha gostado, gostei bastente de escrever essa fic, por isso inventei a continuação **

**Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram ao menos uma review**

**AGRADECENDO A:**

**Lykah-cha, **

**lah 15, **

**holy sakura, **

**ladie chan, **

**sakura-chan, **

**maryperola, **

**kagomeinug, **

**Hisui ai, **

**jenny, **

**menina. Maru, **

**Blue G8, **

**katsu-chan, **

**Luis McDowell e **

**sesshy kagome**

**Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam**

**essa história! Bjus**


End file.
